


синяки недостаточной трезвости.

by PaperDude



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Intoxication, M/M, Out of Character, jonathan is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Эвану было четыре, когда он впервые встретил Джонатана.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> коль вам угодно читануть сие на фикбуке, то вот: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5297733
> 
> спасибо, что уделили внимание данной работе :3

Эвану было четыре, когда он впервые встретил Джонатана. Папа как раз не так давно смылся в Калифорнию на сереньком семейном «рено» с двумя сумками и чемоданом, а мама переехала с Эваном в уютный частный домик в штате Вирджиния. Будучи за рулем грузовика, мама всю дорогу крутила на повторе альбомы старого-доброго Лу Рида, в период его найсильнейшего цветения и токсикоза.

По приезду она взяла на себя обязанность переклеить обои в комнате Эвана, чтобы он временно не заморачивал себя мыслью, что отец их бросил. Так на стенах появились белые звездолеты, вместо тошнотворных розочек цвета девочковых платьев — Эван недолюбливал розовый.

Мальчик проводил дни в детской растерянности, все больше и больше замыкаясь в себе при помощи игр «сам на сам» во дворе дома, пока мама закупала его банками пепси и пластмассовыми кабриолетами. Эван не понимал, что происходит.

И вот однажды, когда он занимал себя чепухой во внутреннем дворике дома, на его игрушки упала чья-то высокая тень. Эван поднял глаза, только чтобы встретить хмурый взгляд пацана в черной футболке с черепом и надписью «RIGGED» на груди.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил парень. Он казался озлобленным, но непонятно на что.

— Играю, — Эван недоуменно моргнул, не сводя глаз с парня с обритой под «ёжик» головой.

— Не слепой, — парень неприятно фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Четыре.

— Угу. Мне пять, — тот довольно усмехнулся, чувствуя собственное превосходство. Эван уселся на мягкую землю, в одной руке удерживая фигурку Супер Саяна, а в другой — разъяренного Донки Конга. Из приемника в доме Эвана можно было услышать доигравшую себя кассету, раскручивавшую себя в обратную сторону на повторе. Билл Вайтерс снова схватил своих слушателей за горло.

— Может, поиграем? — Эван спросил, не совсем уверенный, что этот парень от него хочет. Незнакомец придирчиво осмотрел его игрушки, после в упор уставившись на мальчугана.

— Нет, — впрочем, несмотря на отказ, парень уселся рядом с Эваном и некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как тот играет. Эван между перерывами пил спрайт, но делиться бутылкой с незнакомцем ему не хотелось, поэтому он снова возвращался к игрушкам. Героическая история Супер Саяна, спасшего принцессу Лею от лап тираннозавра Рекса подошла к концу, когда мальчик внезапно выхватил из рук Эвана Рекса и превратил его в пугающего людоеда, в мгновение ока сожравшего всех жителей Легополиса.

— Так не интересно, — Эван в протесте надул губы. — Если они все погибнут, то не с кем будет играть.

— Плевать. Игра и так тупая, — мальчик поднялся на ноги, не удосужившись стряхнуть грязь с колен и полинявших шорт цвета морковки. — Когда-то запускал фейерверки?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Эван.

— А я — да, — мальчик мечтательно посмотрел на гонимые ветром облака, ненадолго прекратив хмуриться. — Это было круто. Вот бы у меня еще остались.

Эван, право, не знал, как ему стоит ответить. Он поднял Лею с травы и отряхнул её от пыли, после проделывая то же самое с остальными игрушками.

— Ты дурак, малой, — сказал ему парень, и Эван злобно зыркнул на него.

— Заткнись, — пробурчал он, и пацан потопал прочь, в сторону отделявшего соседский дом и дом Эвана лилового забора. Он отодвинул одну из досок в сторону и ловко ступил на соседский (точнее, свой собственный) газон, затем аккуратно задвинул доску на место. Эван раздражительно повел носиком и состроил смешную рожицу, после чего вернулся обратно к своим игрушкам, да вот только сконцентрироваться на игре ему все никак не удавалось. У него учащенно билось сердце, а взгляд то и дело метался в сторону забора, за которым скрылся парень, имя которого Эван совершенно забыл спросить.

***

Это был Джонатан.

После того дня он регулярно стал наведываться к Фонгам, а если он не появлялся, то Эван сам прокрадывался к нему во двор и попросту тынялся без дела, пока Джонатан не материализовался у черного входа. Никаких преждевременных договоренностей по поводу дворовых встреч у них не было, все зависело от интуиции. В основном, все предложенные Джонатаном игры приводили Эвана в бешенство, и он не был уверен, почему вообще продолжал с ним общаться. Временами они могли рассориться в пух и прах, и не разговаривать друг с другом по нескольку дней. Джонатан ходил в ту же школу, что и Эван, но стоило им вместе показаться на виду у других, как Джонатан начинал упорно игнорировать Эвана, по воле судьбы частенько обнаруживавшего себя в компании девочек. Временами они могли начать спор из-за того, кому в этот раз выпадет шанс играть жену Эвана, пока в итоге всё не сводилось к решению, что лучше он будет играть малыша семьи. Эван до усрачки боялся этих девчонок, оттого и предпочитал послушно им подыгрывать и молчать в тряпочку.

Джонатану больше всего нравилось играть в «сыщика» и «доктора», — так он их называл. Обе игры проводились в дальнем уголке заднего дворика дома Джонатана, под раскладным столиком для пикника. Их удачно прикрывало покосившееся яблочное дерево, на которое ребята могли взобраться и бросаться черникой в негодующих прохожих.

Как-то во время их школьной поездки в Национальный Исторический музей, еще не доезжая до центра, им встретилась военная колонна, растянувшаяся на добротные два десятка километров. Тягачи и джипы лениво тянулись с Юга на Восток по пустой трассе, в просторных кабинах сидели обритые контрактники и недовольно реагировали на прикованное к ним внимание. По всей длине колонны летали боевые вертолеты, разгоняя припухлых от такого количества бронетехники ворон. Водитель школьного автобуса дерзко сигналил сонным сержантам, высовывавшим головы из окон на каждый звук, и белозубо скалился. Джонатан с потрясением улавливал все, что попадалось на глаза, с головой погруженный в раскатившийся перед публикой парад; жаль только, что без боеголовок и танков. Эван напуганно дрожал в компании хнычущих девочек, и очень хотел для надежности взять Джонатана за руку, но быстро остепенился и обнял себя за плечи. Джонатану хотелось стать частью этой масштабной перевозки техники, но их еще ждала дебильная экскурсия.

Джонатан частенько задирался. Даже не так: он вел себя, как полнейший придурок. Но Эван не мог так просто от него отказаться, и продолжал наведывался в гости, гонимый необъяснимым желанием узнать, что же в этот раз надумал Джонатан, несмотря на тот факт, что мама запретила Эвану соваться к соседям. Папа Джонатана был «плохим дядей», согласно маминым словам, и «пьяницей», согласно Джонатовым. Планы по созданию полноценной семьи у его соседей как-то не клеились. Настоящая мать Джонатана умерла еще при родах, а новую, приемную, привезшую к ним в дом с собой дочь-нимфетку и кучу косметики «Эйвон», Джонатан возненавидел до безумия. У Эвана не было проблем с Эбби, курносой сводной сестрой Джонатана, а вот его приемная мать невзлюбила Эвана с первой же минуты.

К тому моменту, когда Эвану стукнуло восемь, а Джонатану — девять, большинство их игр переросло во что-то по типу рислинговых боев WWE с телека. Обычно Джонатан выигрывал, а бывали дни, когда Эван просто лежал под столиком для пикника, пока Джонатан сидел на нем сверху, грозясь заплевать ему лицо своей слюной, если Эван отказывался выдавать секреты какого-нибудь тайного наркокартеля, или говорить, каков будет следующий шаг иракской террористической организации.

— Немедленно рассказывай где чертежи, узкоглазый, — обычно грозил ему Джонатан, предпочтительно используя щекоточную пытку, пока в глазах Эвана не появлялись слезы, а бока скручивало спазмами. Эван мог разозлиться настолько, что силком бы пытался спихнуть с себя Джонатана, в который раз пеня себя за мнимую надежду, что играть с Джонатаном и впрямь будет весело. Но такие попытки никогда не увенчивались успехом, Джонатану ловко удавалось удержать своими ногами бедра Эвана, а руками придавить его плечи к холодной почве. И он всегда выглядел таким до одури счастливым, когда ему удавалось удержать Эвана под собой, словно тот и вправду был каким-то заключенным из колонии, а Джонатан — его надзорщиком-садистом.

К средине жаркой весны, когда они играли в очередной «допрос», и Джонатан начал угрожать Эвану, что засунет ему в нос ржавый гвоздь, если тот не выдаст ему код допуска к компьютеру правительства США, задняя дверь его дома отворилась, и на полянку вышел папа Джонатана. Эван чувствовал, как каждая мышца в теле Джонатана напряглась, он вытянулся, как иголочка, обращая всё свое внимание на отца. Благо, что их прикрывало дерево и желтая скатерть на столе.

— Джон! — нехорошо, очень нехорошо рявкнул его отец, немного провисая на правую ногу во время ходьбы. — Да, блядь, где ты?

— Молчи, — едва слышно шепнул мальчику на ухо Джонатан, бросая гвоздь куда-то в сторону. Он прикрыл обеими ладонями Эвану рот, и уверенно смотрел ему в глаза, плотно сведя редкие брови, словно бы Эван и впрямь хотел, чтобы их обнаружили. Эван боялся папы Джонатана, не смотря на то, что того редко можно было обнаружить в сознании при свете дня, но если такое и случалось, то он всегда был не в духе.

Отец Джонатана был скорее порезан, чем побрит наголо, в руке он сжимал открытую бутылку «бадвайзера», и Эван вспомнил слова Джонатана, что его отец когда-то служил в элитарных войсках. Ребята оставались в лежачем положении всё то время, что мужчина наматывал круги вдоль дворика, лениво пиная игрушки сына с дороги. Джонатан тяжело дышал, не сводя глаз с медленно шагающих ботинок, тем самым сильнее наваливаясь своим весом на более маленькую фигурку мальчика под собой. Эван же ссался даже голову повернуть и выдать свое местоположение, вместо этого он попытался сконцентрироваться на застывшем профиле Джонатана, провожая взглядом стекавшую от его виска до полосы челюсти капельку пота. Наконец-то, его папа забрел обратно в дом, попутно чертыхаясь себе под нос такими словами, от которых у Эвана вяли уши и бешено колотилось сердце. Джонатан облегченно уронил голову и посмотрел вниз на Эвана, не успев скрыть промелькнувший детский страх в его расширенных синих глазах.

— Какой же ты везучий, что у тебя нет отца, — он мирно отодвинул ладони со рта Эвана, но сам слезать не спешил, со своей-то сгорбленной спиной и грязными локтями недалеко от ушей Эвана.

— Ты ошибаешься, — Эван помотал головой, задней мыслью соображая, что сейчас как раз его шанс совершить неожиданную атаку и сбросить Джонатана с себя, но, по всей видимости, игра и без того была окончена. Они какое-то время лежали там, прижатые друг к другу животами и грудными клетками, делая глубокие вздохи и слушая, как ветер со свистом проходит сквозь погоревшие листья яблони.

— В чем твоя проблема? — с насмешкой в голосе неожиданно спросил Джонатан, теперь же просто сидя на бедрах Эвана. — Какого хрена ты сюда суешься? Любишь, когда тебя избивают, или что?

— Может, теперь я перестану приходить, — выплюнул ему в ответ Эван, с удивлением отметив, как сильно его задели слова Джонатана. Тот про себя хмыкнул и, оставив Эвана в покое, потянулся к ржавому гвоздю, удачно приземлившемуся недалеко от тарелки для фрисби. Эван поднялся на ноги и, рассерженно шмыгнув носом, выбрался из-под стола, уверенно прокладывая путь к ненадежно закрепленной в заборе доске. Он ни разу не оглянулся.

***

Пару недель Эван не наведывался к дворику Джонатана; Джонатан отвечал ему взаимным игнором. На улице плюс пять, и корреспондент с «Пятого канала» уверенно заявлял, что тучи тянулись к ним аж с Северной Каролины. Эван тепло одевался в обновки из сэкондхенда, и искренне пытался порадоваться за себя, поскольку он совершенно не скучал по тираническим играм Джонатана, или по его дурацким расистским издевкам. Но чего-то в играх сам на сам ему все же не доставало. Не было желания приступать к какой-нибудь новой игре, если до этого ему не удалось вырваться из-под железных тисков Джонатана, словно в те мгновения его жизнь и впрямь висела на волоске от смерти. И все же, даже у восьмилеток есть чувство собственного достоинства, да и Джонатан недавно пролил свет на ситуацию, о которой Эван боялся всерьез задуматься. Почему он продолжал ходить к нему, отлично осознавая, что Джонатан в энный раз докажет, каким он может быть грубым и сильным, что он затащит Эвана под столик и будет сидеть на нем, больно придавливая к земле своим весом, пока мальчишка будет пытаться вырваться? Эван пришел к выводу, что раньше он был глупым, но теперь-то он стал умнее.

Спустя пару ночей после того, как он с полной уверенностью убедил себя в собственной нормальности, Эван мужественно пытался собрать всю свою волю в кулак и ненароком не позвать маму — вдалеке рычала гроза, приближавшаяся все ближе, и ближе к их району. Слева от него ревела стиральная машинка, Эван склонился над умывальником и подставил лицо под струю теплой воды, почистил зубы новой красной щеткой, и побрел к себе в комнату. В гостиной шумел ящик, мотая рекламу на MTV, так что Эван решил сперва спуститься на первый этаж, поцеловал задремавшую маму в щечку, пожелал ей «спокойной» и пошел к себе.

Эван забрался в кровать и весь оцепенел под тяжелым шерстяным покрывалом, стоило ему услыхать настойчивый стук по окну его спальни. Стыдно признавать, но он был слишком потрясен и напуган, чтобы даже взглянуть на причину шума. Он тихо пискнул и натянул покрывало себе до ушей, пока не заметил в темноте едва различимый силуэт человека, сидящего на крыше заднего двора.

— Эй, дубина, открывай, — недовольно прошипела фигура, оставляя запотевшее пятно на стекле, и Эван с невыносимым облегчением выдохнул — это всего лишь Джонатан. Он отложил покрывало в сторону и направился к окну, голыми ступнями ступая по холодному паркету. Он мог чувствовать запах гравия и дождя в воздухе, не смотря на то, что тот еще не начался. Джонатан перевалился ногами через подоконник и с тихим бурчанием ступил в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом вопрошал Эван. — Я сейчас должен быть в постели. Из-за тебя я попаду в неприятности!

Джонатан был взволнован, он тяжело вдыхал воздух, и так же тяжело выдыхал его через нос, не прекращая шагать взад-вперед по комнате. Джонатан нравился Эвану в первую пару часов общения с ним, когда он таил в себе еще кучу загадок, и представление о нем было чистым, как отельное белье или бумага для ксерокса. Тем не менее, пока не начала проявляться его сомнительная сторона. Эвану хотелось прогнать его, но именно та глупая, частично мазохистская, особенность характера мальчика, что влекла его к Джонатану, теперь неуемно набирала обороты.

— На моего ебланского отца вызвали копов, и теперь эти бляди там, — напряженно выдохнул Джонатан. — Мне нужно где-то временно перекантоваться, чтобы они не… ну, не забрали меня или типа того.

— Что? — побледнел Эван. Он подбежал ко все еще открытому окну, тотчас ощущая, как неистово дул пред-дождевой ветер в глаза. Эван мог отчетливо слышать несколько голосов со двора Джонатана и яркие вспышки синего с красным от полицейской сигналки. Когда он с потрясением обернулся к Джонатану, тот воровато шлепнулся на пол, опершись спиной о кровать Эвана, с прижатыми к груди коленками и спрятанным в сгибе локтя лицом.

— Кто… кто вызвал на него копов? — пролепетал Эван, чувствуя скапливающийся на груди невидимый груз. Он подумывал было позвать маму, но она бы точно разозлилась на Эвана за то, что он впустил Джонатана в дом. Эвану было запрещено разговаривать с Джонатаном, что уж говорить о ночных визитах.

— А как ты думаешь? — разбитым голосом ответил Джонатан, поднимая свое красное, заплаканное лицо. — Его тупая жена, моя приемная мать. Ненавижу эту суку… и его ненавижу. — Он повторно всхлипнул и уронил свое лицо на колени.

Вау. Эван был ошарашен. Никогда в жизни бы он не подумал, что увидит плачущего Джонатана, вне зависимости от ситуации. Со страхом пополам, он медленно ступил к Джонатану, отказываясь оставлять того на неминуемое самоистязание. Он выглядел таким маленьким сейчас, скрученный в мокрый клубок, когда его плечи дрожали от тихих всхлипов.

— Все хорошо, — мягко сказал Эван, садясь рядышком.

— Нет, не хорошо, — дрожащим голосом ответил Джонатан, не поднимая головы. Эван пододвинулся еще ближе и легонько похлопал Джонатана по спине, искренне надеясь, что тот не собирается сорваться и оттолкнуть его. Джонатан никак не среагировал, так что Эван решил одной рукой обнять его за плечи, прислонившись к его тощим коленям своими собственными. Эван подумал, что, раз он решил сегодня побыть храбрым и он в одночасье показать средний палец всем своим инстинктам самосохранения, то и жалеть было не о чем. 

Джонатан был одет в пижамные штаны и свою любимую синюю футболку с хоккейной маской Джейсона Вурхиза, но он был босиком. Его наверняка разбудили крики родителей. Эван тихо хныкнул от понимания, насколько всё должно было быть плохо, раз дело дошло до полиции. Он крепче прильнул к Джонатану и, к его удивлению, не был послан куда подальше. Джонатан спрятал свое лицо в груди Эвана и тягостно сжал его в ответных объятиях.

— Все хорошо, — снова повторил Эван, не зная, что еще он мог бы сказать. Он гладил Джонатана по волосам и крепко прижимал к себе, как всегда делала его мама, когда Эвану было страшно. Это, кажется, работало и на Джонатане, судя по его затихшим всхлипам и успокоившемуся сердцу. Он бездумно сжимал в кулаках ночнушку Эвана и мстительно сверлил взглядом стену напротив.  
Сам Эван варился в ритме уличных сигнализаций и болезненно-теплой коже Джонатана. Хоть бы тот не занес какую-нибудь заразу в дом. 

— Я их ненавижу, — спустя какое-то время сказал Джонатан. По улице разнесся очередной раскат грома, ветер яростно разметал верхушки деревьев в сторону севера, вспарывая животики листьям. Эван начинал радоваться тому, что Джонатан был в безопасности рядом с ним.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — прошептал Эван. — Если будешь вести себя тихо.

Джонатан не ответил, лишь потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и вытер сопливый нос о плечо Эвана. Он был неузнаваемым, мягким и напуганным. Не смотря на то, что у Эвана были фантазии, как бы он смог заставить Джонатана расплакаться, отплатить этому поддонку его же монетой, радости от вида психически сломленного Джонатана он не чувствовал. Эван захлопнул окно и плотно задернул занавески, когда снаружи хлынул густой ливень, в мгновение окропив дом атональным месивом капель. Когда он обернулся, Джонатан уже ползком залезал в его кровать, устраиваясь лицом к стенке. Эван вздохнул и забрался следом, натягивая одеяло сначала на Джонатана, а уже потом — на себя. Он подпер под голову подушку и уставился на затылок Джонатана, пока тот тер свое лицо кулаками и тихо икал.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Эван. Над крышей пулеметной очередью взорвался массивный раскат грома, но мальчик был слишком сосредоточен на плачущем в его постели соседском задире, чтобы бояться.

— Ага, — кивнул Джонатан, его голос звучал намного тоньше и тише обычного. Он перекатился на другой бок и, не глядя на Эвана, прижался лицом к его ключице, тотчас успокаиваясь в руках мальчугана. Эван крепко обнял его, на случай, если тот опять начнет плакать, но Джонатан оставался спокойным, а его мокрые ресницы щекотали Эвану шею.

Джонатан никогда не поблагодарил Эвана за возможность переночевать у него, или за то, что Эван обнимал его, когда снаружи рычала молния и барабанил дождь. Эван долгое время не мог уснуть, гладя Джонатана по голове, пока тот неспокойно ворочился во сне. Эвану всегда нравилась мысль заботы о ком-то, кто нуждался в спасении, приятно было чувствовать себя героем; а еще ему нравилось, каким колким был на ощупь «ёжик» Джонатана, и как он щекотал подушечки пальцев. Он задремал, со своей замершей на темечке Джонатана рукой и уже высохшей футболкой, а проснулся от ощущения незаметно перелезавшего через него Джонатана. Он тер рукой слипшиеся после сна глаза и направился в сторону окна. Эван лениво обернулся на свет и наблюдал за ним, думая, а не попросить ли его остаться, несмотря на то, что это наверняка была плохая идея. Джонатан остановился, когда одна его нога уже была на крыше, и посмотрел на Эвана. Словно бы ему хотелось что-то сказать, но потом он перевел свой взгляд на собственные ладони и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Эван мог слышать мокрый удар Джонатовых ног, когда тот спрыгнул с парапета прямиком в утреннюю калюжу, тихо чертыхаясь.

Пару недель спустя Эван с мамой переехали в другой дом. Он не виделся с Джонатаном в день их уезда, поскольку был слишком перегружен проверкой и перепроверкой всех жизненно необходимых игрушек в бардачке. Эван вспомнил о нем тогда, когда машина в последний раз тронулась с места, и невольно задумался, куда же пойдет Джонатан, если ему понадобиться укрытие от очередного шторма.

***

После переезда Эван был переведен в новую младшую школу, даже не смотря на то, что их новый дом располагался лишь в паре кварталах от старого. Недалеко от них находился бар с очень говеной музыкой и вывеской «Gold-digger», в котором часто зависали берлинские гомосексуалисты и громкие байкеры с волосами до лопаток. Мама сказала Эвану ни в коем случае не соваться туда. 

Находить друзей было непросто; Джонатан, по всей видимости, был прав, называя Эвана дураком. Но у него не заняло много времени найти таких же дураков, как и он сам, и с гордостью составить им компанию. Совсем скоро он обзавелся по-настоящему хорошими друзьями, теми, кого в более широких кругах считали слабыми и «малышней», по сравнению с «крутыми» ребятами, которые могли матюкаться и ходить с девчонками за ручку.

Эвану было плевать, что там о нем думали, хотя иногда они с друзьями могли ради шутки притвориться крутыми, ярко ругаясь и ведя себя чересчур «по-мужицки» в компании друг друга. Их шапито накрывалось, когда один из «крутых» проходил мимо и впечатывал одного из ребят в стену, а после, как ни бывало, уходил к своим дружкам. Если убрать в сторону иерархические наклонности его одногодок, Эвану школа пришлась по вкусу, особенно математика и история. Хотя он все еще не выносил уроки грамматики и базового французского. В пятом классе он решил, что хочет стать геологом, оттого и начал коллекционировать придорожные камни и особенно приглянувшиеся шишки. Его друг, Луи, подробно рассказал, как следует играть в игру Dungeons and Dragons, а его другой друг, Брайан, записался вместе с ним на тренировки по хоккею. Дела шли как нельзя лучше.

С приходом средней школы все пошло кувырком. Новый школьный корпус оказался втрое больше их старого, а количество переведенных учеников едва ли не превышало допустимую норму. Луи практически сразу нашел себе девушку — гиковатую девчонку, которая играла эльфийского мага на их посвященному Dungeons and Dragons игровом уикенде. Эта новость ошарашила Эвана, который до сих пор не имел ни малейшего интереса в девчонках. Брайан каким-то образом «окрутел» за прошедшее лето и начал курить мальборовские сигареты со своим старшим братом, а на шутливые попытки Эвана казаться профессиональным хоккеистом лишь закатывал глаза. Словно бы каждый внезапно подхватил хворь, вынуждавшую их строить из себя взрослых. Луи постоянно говорил с ним о своих первой и второй «базах», только вот не в понимании бейсбола, а Брайан и вовсе прекратил с ним общаться.

Эван отказывался принимать участие в попытках его друзей казаться взрослыми. Это было тупо, и бессмысленно, ведь девятиклассники все еще смеялись над ними и называли их «малявками» в школьном автобусе. Однажды Эван решил устроить персональное маленькое восстание и надел в школу свою выцветшую футболку с Черепашками Ниндзя. Он надеялся, что это всколыхнет в ком-то славные воспоминания тех дней, когда им не нужно было притворяться взрослыми дни напролет.

Но его мастерский футболочный план пошел совсем так, как было задумано. Вместо этого, футболка сделала его мишенью для насмешек на автобусной остановке и в школьных коридорах. Девочки в открытую смеялись над ним, а парни переходили ему дорогу с вопросами, не пять ли ему лет, и выкрикивали вдогонку до ужаса оригинальные издевки. Эван был готов сорваться и отпроситься домой, но когда он пошел в школьный туалет после обеда, кто-то схватил его за шиворот футболки и потянул спиной на себя.

«В лучшем случае, они просто посмеются, в худшем — изобьют», — панически сообразил Эван.

Последним, кого он ожидал перед собой увидеть, был Джонатан. Эван удивленно уронил челюсть, по его телу пробежала рота подкожных муравьев. Лишь от вида Джонатана его желудок наливался свинцом, словно Джонатан опять уселся на него верхом, как в старые добрые. Тот рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Дай сюда, — сказал Джонатан, по-свойски хватая лямку рюкзака Эвана.

— Эй, прекрати! — убито возразил Эван, отлично понимая, что не сможет остановить Джонатана от задуманного. Джонатан стал выше и больше с момента их последней встречи, а его взгляд оставался таким же грубым, когда он швырнул рюкзак Эвана на пол и схватился руками за подол его футболки.

— Не надо, — Эван попытался сделать шаг назад, когда Джонатан снял с него футболку через голову. Эван хныкнул и перекрестил руки на своей обнаженной груди, его нижняя губа обижено подрагивала, волосы взъерошены. Ученики уже умотали в шумный кафетерий, так что школьные коридоры пустовали, но если Джонатан заставит Эвана переться на урок без верхней одежды, то насмешки над ним никогда не утихнут.

— Эй, дурила, — позвал его Джонатан, выворачивая футболку наизнанку. — Руки подними.

Эван сразу опешил, после неуверенно последовал указаниям Джонатана. Джонатан закатил глаза и натянул на него футболку, отчего улыбчивые черепашки теперь были спрятаны с другой стороны одежки. Эван облегченно расслабил плечи, и после заново напрягся, когда Джонатан вытащил перочинный нож из внутреннего кармана толстовки и обнажил его.

— Тебе нужно привить какие-нибудь базовые навыки для выживания, или тебя пожрут еще до Дня Благодарения, — спокойно проинформировал Джонатан. Он развернул Эвана спиной к себе и обрезал ножом торчащую на горлышке футболки бирку.

— Они будут знать, что я лишь вывернул её наизнанку, — уши и шея Эвана запылали буряковым цветом, когда Джонатан снова развернул его к себе лицом. — Словно они выиграли.

— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Джонатан. — Если ты вправду подумал, что чего-то достигнешь в средней школе, выставляя подобные заявления или идя против толпы, то ты еще тупее, чем я думал.

— Ненавижу тебя, — огрызнулся Эван, но слова казались неправдоподобными даже ему самому, в итоге перенося румянец еще и на щеки. Джонатан ухмыльнулся, все еще удерживая Эвана за подкачанные плечи. Джонатану успели снять брекеты, а его прежний «ёжик» заметно отрос до уровня приличной шевелюры. Его волосы казались темнее, чем Эвану помнилось.

— Ты в седьмом учишься? — поинтересовался Эван, когда Джонатан подал ему рюкзак с книгами.

— Шестом, — безразлично ответил Джонатан. — На второй год оставляли.

Эван негодующе запыхтел, тотчас накручивая себя подозрениями, будто Джонатан специально запорол себе год обучения, лишь бы его перевели в один класс с Эваном для будущих пыток над мальчишкой. Шла третья неделя обучения Эвана в новом корпусе, а дела шли все хуже, и хуже. За исключением того факта, что он, в каком-то диковатом смысле, был даже рад встретить Джонатана. 

Мальчик задумался, а курил ли тот сигареты и встречался ли с классными девчонками из параллели. Наверняка. У него всегда был особо взрывной характер, и он довольно похорошел за прошедшую пару лет, становясь таким парнем, на которого частенько западают девочки.

— Как насчет урока по выживанию? — прищурился Джонатан вразрез с прозвеневшим звонком, оповещавшим учеников о начале занятий.

— То есть? — спросил Эван, хотя он был вполне уверен, что правильно понял предложение Джонатана. Это было неловко, и глупо, и слишком «по-джонатановски», но Эвану было очень одиноко с тех пор, как друзья бросили его ради крутости.

— Я зайду в Duck Donuts после школы, — кивнул Джонатан. — Встретимся там, если ты хочешь научиться, как перестать быть лузером.

Позже вечером Джонатан отвесил Эвану заслуженный подзатыльник и вбил ему в башку его первое напутствие: не показывайся в Duck Donuts с мамой.

***

С Джонатаном на подмоге, пережить среднюю школу оказалось в разы легче. Джонатан показал ему, какие мешковатые джинсы и брендовые футболки Эвану стоит носить, и какую конкретно обувь мольбами выпрашивать у мамы. Металлические крышечки на бутылках пива Джонатан сдирал зажигалками, хотя их можно было просто скручивать. Эвану пиво не понравилось совсем — первый же глоток вызвал у него рвотный рефлекс.

Компания Джонатана в целом состояла из семиклассников, ребят слишком крутых для задрота-Эвана, хотя они вполне толерантно к нему относились, поскольку Джонатан лично поручился за него. Мальчик нередко задумывался, с какого такого перепугу Джонатан был настолько добр к нему, и единственным правдоподобным объяснением была невысказанная благодарность за позволение остаться переночевать в ту штормовую ночь. Когда Эван всерьез размышлял об этом, его рот неосознанно наполнялся вязкой слюной, а в области кишок формировалось тягучее, мягкое чувство, как и всякий раз, когда он наблюдал, как Джонатан пускает в небо колечки смердящего дыма. Джонатан курил сигареты, но он не имел девушки, хотя одна из его знакомых выглядела более чем заинтересованной в нем. Её звали Сэмми, и она всегда ходила с черной подводкой на глазах, вгонявшей Эвана в дрожь.

—Тебе нравится Сэмми? — воровато поинтересовался Эван, когда они пешком возвращались домой со школы. Оказывается, автобусы были для лузеров.

— Нет, — без запинки возразил Джонатан, и Эвану пришлось подавить лезшую на лицо улыбку. Он был рад.

Джонатан все еще был сволочью. Он смеялся над Эваном за незнание элементарных вещей о некоторых музыкальных жанрах или рок-группах, оттого постоянно таскал к себе домой с преждевременно подготовленными альбомами на его mp3-плеере. Он показал Эвану, на каких сайтах можно бесплатно скачивать музыку, и несказанно удивил его, показав ссылки для скачивания фильмов, вышедших буквально на прошлой неделе.

— А это не воровство? — к падению сумерек спросил Эван, когда они сонливо лежали на своих животах в кровати Джонатана, просматривая очередной фильм из серии «бондианы» на лэптопе Джонатана. Тот лишь рассмеялся. Эван понимал, что некоторые темы лучше оставлять нераскрытыми до конца, так что он молчаливо подпер кулаком свою щеку и, со стыдом пополам, уставился на сбегавшего с горящей яхты Джеймса Бонда.

— Когда подрастешь, я покажу тебе, как скачивать порнуху, — пообещал Джонатан, стоило им перейти в седьмой класс. Джонатану — с сильной натяжкой, тогда как Эван уверенно шел на отличника.

— Гадость, — невнятно буркнул Эван. В школе не редко можно было услышать шутки о порно или сексе, но даже такая глупость вгоняла Эвана в краску.

— Знал, что еще не дорос, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Джонатан. Занятия недавно окончились, и они вместе спускались по резко уходившему вниз шоссе; Джонатан крутил в пальцах «олайтовский» фонарик с почти издохшим аккумулятором, медвежьим шагом набивая нужную дистанцию к уединенному местечку, где за курением точно не запалят. — Наверняка даже не дрочишь.

— Заткнись, — шикнул Эван. Он, вообще-то, занимался… таким; он прибег к мастурбации сравнительно недавно, с мысленным обращением к Богу не посылать его в Ад, так что разговаривать на подобные темы у Эвана не было никакого желания.

Седьмой класс выдался лучше предыдущего, когда ранговый апогей среди учащихся начал идти на спад. Эван все еще дружил с Луи, но Брайан, к сожалению, был давно утерян для их компании, став второсортным нариком, зависавшим лишь с новичками старшей школы с вечера пятницы и вплоть до утра понедельника. К концу сентября Луи расстался со своей девушкой и набрал около двадцати фунтов лишнего веса. Он частенько впадал в депрессию и жуткий неадекват во время их D&D сходок.

— Почему ты общаешься с этим неудачником, Джоном? — как-то ночью спросил Луи, когда Эван пришел к нему на ночевку. Он принес с собой старый спальный мешок со всеми героями Power Rangers на нем, уверенный, что Луи никогда не будет смеяться над ним за его увлечения.

— Джонатан не неудачник, — возразил Эван, хотя он знал, что это не так. Джонатан курил, а это было глупо уже само по себе, и он регулярно забивал на школу, что, несомненно, скажется на его будущем. Он теперь жил один с отцом, когда от них съехали приемная мать Джонатана с её совершеннолетней дочуркой. Его дом всегда был в окурках и пачках недоеденных «Лейс» на полу. В стенах школы Джонатан стоял на несколько ступеней выше Эвана и Луи, но в реальной жизни Джонатан был очередным отбросом из неблагоприятного района.

— Он стремный, — скривился Луи. — Он часто подрывает вещи, ты знал?.. Или просто открывает зажигалку и БУМ! Странный чувак. Джейк Вэйл мне рассказывал, что он сказал мисс Остин отьебаться, и ему было запрещено появляться на занятиях около двух дней.

— Ага, — Эван знал об этом. Мисс Остин — редкая кровопийца и, по совместительству, учительница математики в младшей и средней школах "Грэйт Бридж". На занятиях она была несправедливо груба по отношению к Джонатану, публично высмеивая его за незнание формул Пифагора, вдобавок еще похвалила чью-то идиотскую шутку, обращенную конкретно к Джонатану. Ему хотелось сравнять школу и всех там учащихся с землей, так что прогулка домой была не особо приятной.

— Как ты вообще умудрился с ним подружиться? — нахмурился Луи, а по его голосу отчетливо можно было понять — ему завидно. Эван улыбнулся самому себе в темноте ночи, поскольку отныне Эван официально становился круче Луи; в основном — из-за знакомства с Джонатаном, но также потому, что у Луи была гнойная сыпь на лице, тогда как кожа Эвана оставалась чистой.

— Мы были соседями в детстве. Как-то ужились, — мягко ответил Эван.

— Если ты будешь продолжать с ним общаться, то тебя тоже примут за чокнутого, — предостерег его Луи.

— Мне плевать, — пожал плечами Эван. — Пускай.

Но ему было не плевать, ведь временами Джонатан не до конца вписывался в картину его жизни, если только не оставались лишь они одни, в комнате Джонатана после занятий, просматривая дурацкие ролики на потертом лэптопе. Джонатан украл практически все, что считал своим, включая лэптоп, и руки Эвана неприятно чесались всякий раз, когда он вспоминал об этом, искренне сочувствуя жертвам кражи.

Джонатану однажды удалось автостопом доехать до Норфолка. Его подобрал какой-то безумный панк, беспрерывно пивший кефир из-за адского сушняка. Джонатан не поинтересовался, куда тот ехал, может, к маме, но вид у него был несчастный. Когда Джонатан достал из наплечника воду, панк поинтересовался, не водка ли это часом, ведь в Чесапике все водку пьют, и рассмеялся над своей шуткой. Тупой панк попался. Эвану эта история понравилась, а безразличное предложение Джонатана как-нибудь туда съездить вместе возбудило интерес.

Эван состоял в клубе повернутых на истории гиков и играл в школьной команде по хоккею. Джонатан закатывал глаза всякий раз, когда Эван начинал ныть о слишком интенсивных тренировках, или каким тяжелым был сегодняшний тест по физике. Эван все еще ловил кайф от игровых воображалок со своими напарниками по D&D, а мог и сам от скуки житейской, в одиночестве, напридумывать уйму всевозможных магических баталий. Джонатану никогда не нравилось такое, только если в игру не включалось пришпиливать Эвана к земле и злобно смеяться.

— А помнишь наши старые игры? «Доктора», или «допрос», или… — позже вечером спросил Эван, когда они лежали комнате Джонатана, окруженные мягкой темнотой и вспышками белого и жёлтого цветов от экрана лэптопа на стенах. Джонатан просматривал видео на ЮТубе с подробным процессом создания самодельных бомб.

— Да, — отстраненно кивнул Джонатан со все еще прикованным к экрану взглядом. Снаружи стоял печальный март, предоставлявший такой же депрессивный ландшафт. Эван перекатился на свободную сторону кровати и подложил себе под голову ладонь, изморенный школьным днем и скучными видео Джонатана.

Он прикрыл веки и заново подивился тому факту, что сейчас он находился рядом с главным мучителем своего детства, и каким-то образом стал его лучшим другом. Он уснул с мыслью о воспоминаниях, когда Джонатан заставлял бы его проходить смежный тест на задержку дыхания и болевую выносливость, что включало в себя насильно перевернутого на живот Эвана со скрещенными за спиной руками, пока он кричал и рыдал от боли. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел пялящегося на него Джонатана с опущенными, как у «бондовского» злодея, веками. Он оттягивал свою нижнюю губу, явно сосредоточенный на собственных мыслях, и немного испугался, когда Эван начал моргать спросонья.

— Ты уснул, дурачье, — буркнул Джонатан, возвращая внимание перешедшему в сонный режим лэптопу.

С переходом в восьмой класс, отделявшая Эвана и Джонатана пропасть стала больше. Эван перестал быть тощим и неловким задротом, каким был в прошлом году, и уже начинал получать знаки внимания со стороны девочек. Он также нашел себе больше новых друзей, ребят с его дополнительных занятий по хоккею, которые уже лелеяли надежду на формирование полноценной хоккейной команды в следующем полугодии. У Эвана были хорошие оценки, ему нравилось смотреть кабельное ТВ и баловать себя ореховым мороженым с мамой по вечерам пятницы. Джонатан все чаще пропадал на задворках с Брайаном и самокрутками марихуаны.

Ко Дню Благодарения Эван прекратил возвращаться домой с Джонатаном, сочтя поездку автобусом лучшей альтернативой, ведь так он мог оккупировать задние сидения с друзьями и занять себя обсуждениями событий прошедшего дня. Он согласился встречаться с симпатичной девочкой по имени Сара, хотя это не спасало его от подросткового страха перед ней: стоило им оказаться наедине, как Эван начинал сильно заикаться и краснеть, что никак не приближало его к возможности своего первого поцелуя. Единственной веселой частью во всем концепте «встречания» была возможность держать её за руку, пока остальные ждали на остановке появления школьного автобуса по окончанию учебного дня. Он чувствовал себя желанным и крутым, и ему нравилось не обременять себя нуждой в разговоре с ней, когда они просто могли стоять рядом со своими приятелями и смеяться над их шутками.

За несколько дней до Рождества Эван решил проснуться пораньше и спустился по лестнице в гостиную — поиграть в новенькую Crash Bandicoot. Окна залепило по бокам снежными комками, а дом согревало тепло обогревателя. Уже на последней ступени он услышал голоса из прихожей, решив, что это наверняка мама договаривается с ремонтником по поводу их чердака с провисшим полом. Эван прошел мимо мамы и какого-то мужчины, не сразу заметив, какой тихой стала комната, а все взгляды были устремлены на него. Эван с прищуром посмотрел на них в ответ, тут же ощущая странное чувство дежа-вю.

— Эван, — сказал мужчина, и в тот момент Эван осознал, что это был его отец.

У них произошла неловкая беседа прямо у входа в прихожую. Как дела в школе? Нормально. Увлекаешься каким-то спортом? Да, хоккеем. У него все еще осталась его любимая игрушка Саяна? Да. Отец подарил ему маленькую фигурку Супер Саяна, его последний подарок на День рождения сына. На протяжении их разговора мама стояла плечом к плечу с Эваном, плотно поджав губы. Эван видел: она была в ярости; его отец не должен был быть здесь, не сегодня и не когда-либо вообще, но ей не хотелось говорить об этом в присутствии Эвана.

Когда мама настойчиво попросила отца пройти с ней на кухню для личного разговора, Эван прокрался к себе в комнату и вырядился в теплый свитер с елями поверх пижамы, плотные штаны для прогулки, кроссовки на плотной подошве, обвязал вокруг шеи шарф, а на голову напялил шерстяную шапку. Ему нужно было как можно быстрее выбраться из дома, пока мама не загнала его в угол и не завела разговор на тему его чувств или типа того. Его сердце продолжало стучать в ушах сразу после внезапного открытия в лице своего биологического отца. Его мутило от догадок, чем это все может в будущем обернуться, если ему придется на каждом уикенде навещать этого мужчину и смотреть с ним вечерние программы, если ему придется симулировать свою любовь к оставившему их чужаку. Он перелез через оконный парапет и с прыжком приземлился у входа во внутренний дворик, его падение смягчил мокрый сугроб снега.

Лишь дойдя до порога дома Джонатана, он ощутил замершие в уголках глаз горячие слезы, и как из носа капали липкие сопли. Никто никогда не открывал двери в доме Джонатана, так что Эван даже не утруждал себя стуком. Он достал ключ из-под коврика на пороге и позволил себе войти, тихо ступая по лестнице прямиком к комнате Джонатана. Они не общались уже около месяца, но Эван помнил, что за Джонатаном был должок.

— Джонатан? — прошептал Эван, приоткрыв дверь его комнаты. Джонатан лежал в кровате, плотно укутанный, лицом к стене, и сладко посапывая в подушку. Эван прикрыл дверь за собой и вытер свое краснеющее лицо перчатками, после снимая их и с обувью, шарфом и свитером в придачу. Шапку он решил оставить, и подкрался к кровати, бестолково выряженный в пижаму.

— Проснись, — выдохнул Эван, несильно тряся Джонатана за плечо. Тот перевернулся на спину и прожег незваного гостя раздраженным взглядом, отчего Эван на секунду пожалел о своем решении прийти сюда. Но его лицо смягчилось, когда его взгляд наконец-то сфокусировался на Эване, а потом снова посерьезнело. Эван икнул и шмыгнул носом, а Джонатан тяжело вздохнул.

— Что такое? — спросил Джонатан.

— Мой папа, — выдавил из себя Эван. Джонатан тотчас подвинулся в сторону, словно бы ему не нужно было слышать ничего более, и поднял край одеяла для Эвана. Эван позволил своему лицу скривиться от слез, когда он забрался под одеяло, захваченный теплом Джонатана и мыслями о зимней спячке и бурых медведях. Это была та же постель, на которой Эван пролеживал часы напролет после школы, и несколько сырой запах наволочки приносил потрясающее успокоение Эвану. Он спрятал свое лицо на груди Джонатана и разрыдался, на сколько хватало сил, готовый вывернуть свое гребаное сердце наизнанку для Джонатана, пока тот крепко обхватывал его руками.

— О-он п-росто появ-вился на пороге, с-словно я т-теперь должен… — Эван закашлялся перед тем, чтобы снова начать плакать. Джонатан положил одну свою руку Эвану на голову, а другую — вокруг его живота.

— Нахуй его, — прошипел Джонатан. — Еще девять лет подождал бы, и мы бы все ему, мрази, все забыли. 

— Мне надо было остаться, — покачал головой Эван. — Мама… Мамочка, она ж-же как раз начин-нала отходить от э-этого и…

— Тише, — мягко сказал Джонатан, проводя пальцем по его затылку. — Ты в порядке.

— И я скучаю по тебе, — еще раз всплакнул Эван, все в нем дрожало и взрывалось, обнажая искусанную душу. Джонатан рассмеялся.

— Господи, Эван, — он крепче прижал Эвана к себе.

Эван прекратил разговаривать, пристыженный собственным признанием и нескончаемыми рыданиями. Конечно, Джонатан тоже плакал когда-то, но они были намного младше тогда. Эван не мог себе представить плачущего Джонатана сейчас. Он вытер нос о его футболку и пододвинулся ближе, просовывая свою ногу через голые лодыжки Джонатана. На Джонатане была пара стандартных боксеров и черная футболка, и Эван отчаянно пытался не думать о том, каким теплым, плотным и родным Джонатан казался сейчас, но он не мог. Эван прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, устроившись щекой на мокрой от слез груди Джонатана.

Джонатан заводил разговоры с французами и жег супермаркеты, потом он курил, и под конец возвращался к семье. Почему-то Эван все еще не отверг его.

Эван не намеревался засыпать, но ему было настолько удобно, что сердцебиение Джонатана склонило его в сон. Когда он открыл глаза, на его веках осталась соленая корка, ресницы слиплись в черные стрелки, а его шапка лежала на тумбочке справа. Джонатан выглядел бодрствующим и немного подвинулся, когда Эван потер кулаками глаза.

— Сколько времени? — прохрипел Эван. В комнате все еще стояла непроглядная темень, и лишь мягкий серый свет от тюли кое-как освещал помещение.

— Почти полдень, — ответил Джонатан.

— Черт, — Эван мгновенно выпрямился. Его мама будет вне себя, несомненно. Да и отец, наверное, чувствует себя отвергнутым. Эван определенно знал, что ему не следовало тревожиться о таком, но он не мог иначе. — Мне надо идти.

Джонатан ничего не ответил. Эван выбрался из-под одеяла, дрожа от неожиданного холода и собственной промозглой одежды, пока он натягивал на себя свитер, штаны, обувь и шарф с перчатками. Он обернулся к Джонатану, наблюдавшему за его махинациями с кровати.

— Спасибо, — покраснел Эван.

— За что? Я ничего не сделал.

Эван закатил глаза, да так и застыл, выковыривая грязь из-под пальцев.

— Еще увидимся?

— Плевать, — ответил Джонатан, разворачиваясь лицом к стене. Эвану взаправду хотелось закричать на него, чтобы он прекратил вести себя так, словно бы ничего не было. Но еще он понимал, что Джонатана невозможно изменить.

Эван вышел через парадный вход; девственная чистота слепящего снега еще никогда не казалась ему настолько тошнотворной, как когда он дошел до порога собственного дома. Он размышлял о Джонатане под старым одеялом в его комнате, и думал, действительно ли тот уснул. Наверняка он просто валялся там, тупо уставившись в пустой потолок. Эвану захотелось вернуться обратно, но он не знал, что мог бы сказать в свое оправдание, поэтому он молча шел, жмурясь от снежных вихрей и редких солнечных бликов.


	2. Chapter 2

Стоило закончиться рождественским праздникам, как отец Эвана снова куда-то исчез. Эван попытался пару раз позвонить ему на сотовый, но ни один из его входящих звонков не был ответен, так что Эван как можно быстрее смирился и с этим. Эван стал гораздо учтивее относиться к своей маме, и даже попытался быть более вежливым с её новым бой-френдом — обкуренным придурком по имени Джейк, с которым она познакомилась на работе.

Начался второй семестр, но вместо того, чтобы пойти напрямик к автобусной остановке, Эван направился к их привычному для сходок месту. Когда Джонатан так и не появился, Эван разумно предположил, что они просто неудачно разминулись, или что Джонатан опять прогуливал уроки. В школу он шел один, пиная ногами таявший снег и трескающиеся лужицы. Во время зимних каникул он потратил много времени на размышления о Джонатане; думать о нем было в разы легче, чем думать о собственном отце. Ночью, в кровати, он представлял себе лежащего рядом с ним Джонатана, разлегшегося под его пуховым одеялом.

Как только Джонатан снова начал посещать школу, зарождавшиеся в Эване чувства стали набирать опасных и пугающих размеров, и он всячески пытался от них избавиться. Он больше не поджидал Джонатана на их месте, вместо этого добираясь до школы доставшим автобусом, и он впервые попытался поцеловать Сару. Это было неловко и странно, а когда к полуночи его рука двинулась под ткань пижамных штанов, то он не думал о ней, или о какой-либо девчонке вообще. Он думал о прижатом к нему сверху Джонатане, как, еще будучи детьми, он казался ему самым тяжелым человеком на планете, и как темнели его глаза, когда он улыбался. Имя Джонатана срывалось с его губ, когда он почувствовал, какой липкой и мокрой стала его мозолистая рука. Он почувствовал жуткий стыд наравне с мгновенно покрасневшими щеками и шеей, и дал самому себе негласное обещание больше никогда, никогда не думать о Джонатане так.

Конец восьмого класса вышел серьезнее, чем ожидалось, и все одноклассники Эвана трепетно подготавливали себя к началу старшей школы. Эван расстался с Сарой в конце весенних каникул, обосновав свое решение тем, что ему необходимо было больше времени на тренировки по хоккею. После этого подруги Эвана принципиально игнорировали его приветствия на улице или на смежных занятиях, но Эвану было плевать. Он был рад, когда Сара нашла себе нового парня, и угнетавшая их напряженка начала сходить на «нет».

Иногда он подглядывал за Джонатаном в коридорах. Чаще всего тот зависал в компании таких же долбанутых торчков, как и он сам. Джонатан всегда разговаривал с ними с такой ухмылкой на лице, словно он был единственным, кто понимал, что его мнение не имело значения. Эвану сдавливало грудь, когда их взгляды нечаянно встречались. Он думал, не считал ли Джонатан его трусливой сволочью за явное избегание разговора, или Джонатану было насрать? Скорее всего, что второе, судя по тому, как безразлично Джонатан переводил свое внимание на что-то другое. Эван не цеплял его интереса.

С приходом лета возможность оторваться от школы казалась глотком свежего воздуха. Большинство своего свободного времени Эван проводил с Крейгом, забавным очкариком из параллельного, который был одержим игрой на гитаре и послевоенными немецкими танками. Он даже сумел научить Эвана парочке незатейливых аккордов и начисто протрубить уши о горячо любимых KV-2 и T-34.

— Только не путай с D5-T. Это говнище и рядом не стояло, я тебе говорю! — горячо доказывал Крейг, попутно дожевывая вчерашний «твикс».

— А в детстве ты мечтал прокатиться по европейским полям и пострелять семидесятипятимиллиметровыми подкалиберными, я угадал?

— Да я вообще сексуально идентифицирую себя как «панзер», чувак! Даже не так, Эван, отныне я требую обращаться ко мне за моим новым полным именем — «Панзер IV Томпсон» и уважать мое право убивать людей на западном и восточном фронтах, а еще мирных жителей северной Африки. Если ты не уважаешь мое решение, то ты танкофоб.

Эван смеялся над его совершенно не смешными шутками и мысленно сопоставлял то, насколько легко ему было разговаривать с Крейгом, и насколько сложно с Джонатаном. Также Эван частенько пропадал в компании с Луи, одержимым аниме порнографией. Он-то и показал Эвану, на каких сайтах выкладывают качественно прорисованный хентай, а на каких можно только вирус подхватить. От вида некоторых картинок Эвана начинало неприятно мутить, но ему было легче дрочить на рисунки большеглазых малолеток, чем на фантазии, вовлекавшие Джонатана, столик для пикника и запах сырой простыни.

В последнее время в громком «Gold-digger»-е частенько можно было столкнуться с очередью меломанов и выпивших туристов. В буфете концертной залы, расположенной на втором этаже, где алкоголь был заметно дороже, Эван через окно своей комнаты завидел Джонатана, уставившегося своим взглядом в его направлении. Эван недоуменно уставился на него в ответ, и Джонатан недовольно перевел свое внимание на дом по соседству. И часто он в этот бар наведывался? Как бы то ни было, а больше он Эвану там глаза не попадался.

Одним июньским днем, когда Эван велосипедом возвращался к себе домой, он столкнулся по пути с бродившим без дела Джонатаном. Тот широко улыбнулся ему своей маньячей улыбкой и перегородил Эвану дорогу.

— Ну что, дубина? — у него были красные круги под глазами и совершенно потрепанный вид. — Наслаждаешься летними каникулами?

— Да, — пробубнил Эван, критично осматривая Джонатана. — Что с тобой?

— Что? А, да ничего, курнул парочку косячков с Тимом Вильямсом. 

— Тим Вильямс второкурсник из колледжа, — нахмурился Эван.

— Ну да. И? Я всегда был достаточно зрелым для своего возраста, если ты забыл, — хмыкнул Джонатан, подступая чуть ближе. 

— И что это должно значить? — что-то в голове Эвана переключилось и его лицо невольно расплылось алой краской. Тим был странным, угловатым парнем, которому совершенно не фартило с девушками, и это знали все.

— Да ничего, забей, — Джонатан обошел его велосипед боком и устало плюхнулся на траву, потирая веки и широко зевая. Эван понимал, что ему следовало бы сейчас уехать домой, но еще ему никогда не хотелось убегать от Джонатана, и он вряд ли когда-либо сможет понять почему. Он положил свой велосипед на газон и, не глядя на Джонатана, уселся рядом с ним. Они оба уставились на дом напротив.

— Тебе не следует курить с Тимом, — сказал Эван, прекрасно понимая, что Джонатан лишь посмеется над ним. Один из его кроссовок был расшнурован, и Эвану очень хотелось наклониться и завязать его в бантик, чтобы Джонатан ненароком не споткнулся. Джонатан застонал и потер костяшками свои глаза.

— Тим еблан, — пожал плечами Джонатан, и что-то в этой фразе заставило Эвана искренне рассмеяться. Джонатан одобрительно ухмыльнулся, словно он был рад, что Эван по праву оценил его шутку.

— Все мои друзья ебланы, — ответил Эван, возможно, чтобы впечатлить Джонатана, он еще сам не был уверен. — Мой друг, Крейг, считает себя Куртом Книспелем или типа того, и он постоянно говорит о себе, когда у нас с ним тренировки по хоккею, словно вот он, совершенный чемпион, что другим лишь везет забрать у него шайбу, или что он поддается. Если этот козел проиграет спор, то закатывает ужасающие истерики и сбивает всех подряд. А Луи, о Боже, Луи это что-то с чем-то. Он ничего не знает о сексе, но постоянно так говорит, словно он в этом эксперт. Идиотизм какой-то!

Джонатан рассмеялся и оперся своим плечом о плечо Эвана, от чего тот выпрямил спину, но не отодвинулся. Джонатан был таким же придурком, как и все его друзья, но он был честным с самим собой и не пытался строить из себя того, кем он себя не считал. Эван уважал его за это.

— Никто не хочет играть в твои невинные игры, не так ли, Эван? — покачал головой Джонатан. — Никто тебя не достоин, я погляжу.

— Блин, я не это имел в виду!

— Но у меня есть для тебя игра. Что скажешь, неженка?

— Что? — сердце Эвана стучало ему в ушах и неприятно тянуло желудок. Он мог почувствовать запах пота Джонатана и тепло его кожи через ткань футболки. Жалко признавать, но эта встреча была самым будоражащим событием этого месяца.

— Она называется «цыпленок-гей»*.

— А это еще что такое? — смутился Эван, пряча глаза. Он все еще не нашел в себе силы отнести себя к этому слову, но слышать его от Джонатана было диковато. Вместо этого он попытался сфокусировать свое внимание на «цыпленке», думая, что игра наверняка будет похожа на дурацкий танец «на слабо», какой часто проигрывают на свадьбах.

— Мы должны приближаться друг к другу, словно хотим поцеловаться, и первый, кто зассыт, тот и проиграет.

— Звучит глупо, — буркнул Эван. Он не отводил взгляда от своих пальцев.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что знаешь, что продуешь. Ведь ты невинный маленький цветочек.

— Я не такой! — возмутился Эван, наполовину решительный уведомить Джонатана в том, что он дрочит каждый день.

— Так давай, — поддразнил его Джонатан, резко к нему приблизившись. — Докажи мне.

— Ладно, — Эван сжал свои руки в кулаки и уверенно поднял глаза на Джонатана. Улица была спокойной, автобусная остановка была лишь через пару поворотов, а у дома напротив энергично крутился разбрызгиватель. Джонатан не отрывал своего взгляда от Эвана, словно они играли в гляделки. Эван ни разу не моргнул.

— Готов? — спросил Джонатан, приближаясь. Эван кивнул, уставившись на губы Джонатана, твердо поставив перед собой цель не проиграть. Он двинулся вперед одновременно с Джонатаном, оба смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока их взгляды не опустились ниже. Джонатан нервно лизнул свои губы, Эван сделал то же самое. Он мог чувствовать горячее дыхание Джонатана на своей коже, а потом его мокрый, прокуренный рот прижимался к его собственному, деловито и бесстрашно. Эван вздрогнул и плотно закрыл глаза, сжимая колени ладонями. Джонатан лизнул нижнюю губу Эвана, кончиком языка прикоснувшись к языку Эвана, когда тот напуганно отодвинулся, шокировано округлив глаза. Они недалеко отшатнулись, прожигая друг друга глазами. Джонатан выглядел таким же обалдевшим, как и Эван, он тяжело дышал и не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться.

— Думаю, мы оба выиграли, — нервно глотнул Джонатан. Эван медленно кивнул. Его губы горели. Он хотел, чтобы Джонатан поцеловал его снова. Было около трех часов дня и солнце лениво жарило любого, кто умудрялся пройтись вдоль улицы и не задохнуться на полпути. Мальчики не смели сдвинуться именно поэтому.

— Хочешь сходить в бассейн? — предложил Эван, отчаянно жаждущий не упускать Джонатана из виду, только не сейчас. Джонатан ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, — он вытер пот со лба. — Хочешь пойти ко мне в комнату и целоваться?

— Нет! — насупился Эван, скрестив руки.

В итоге они успели сделать и то, и то. Сначала они пошли в бассейн, где поборолись за право обладания волейбольным мячом (Джонатан уверенно одержал победу), а потом в тишине возвращались домой к Джонатану, на плечах у них висели мокрые полотенца, а садившееся солнце превращало ландшафт в ядовито-оранжевую похлебку. К их приходу дом все еще оставался пустым, а Эван задрожал и покраснел от стыда, стоило Джонатану закрыть за ним дверь в свою комнату.

— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Джонатан, и ведь так и было, потому что во время поцелуя Джонатан мягко держал его лицо в своих руках. Он не давил, когда Эван начинал сильно нервничать и пристыжено опускать глаза, чувствуя, насколько тесно ему было в своем плавательном костюме. Всем, о чем он мог думать, было: «Это лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной в моей жизни, прямо сейчас, самое лучшее, и ничто никогда не сможет быть лучше этого». Его тело превращалось в сплошной комок допамина, а его руки мертвой хваткой застыли на бедренных косточках Джонатана, над резинкой его синих плавок.

— Чего ты сейчас хочешь? — поинтересовался Джонатан, дыша одним и тем же воздухом с Эваном. Его руки скользнули к плечам Эвана и сжали сгоревшую не солнце кожу с маленькими трещинами.

— С-сядь на меня, — выдохнул Эван и Джонатан довольно улыбнулся.

Остаток своего вечера Эван провел лежа на спине, пока Джонатан сидел на его бедрах и наклонялся вниз за поцелуями. Словно бы всю свою жизнь они практиковались лишь для этого момента. Может, Джонатан знал обо всем с самого начала, а Эван опять повел себя, как дурак, но в это сложно было поверить теперь, когда он наконец-то понял, где ему самое место: под телом Джонатана, локти Джонатана сложены в рамочку вокруг лица Эвана, его пальцы в волосах мальчика, язык в его рту, плоские животы прижаты. Он прижимал Джонатана к себе и повторял себе в голове, как мантру:

«Лучше быть не может Лучше быть не может Лучше быть не может»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цыпленок-гей — дословно «gay chicken».
> 
> глава маленькая, знаю, должна была быть больше, но я решил её разбить надвое, так что ловите пока что это солнышко!  
> *бросает страницы читателю в лобешник*


	3. Chapter 3

На территории кампуса старшей школы им приходилось всячески избегать друг друга, учитывая риск обнаружения их сомнительной связи. У них не было причины находиться в одних и тех же социальных кругах, и Эван был уверен, что люди обо всем догадаются, стоит им сесть за один столик в столовой. Все увидят, как Эван будет незатейливо наклоняться к Джонатану чуть ближе дозволенного, а Джонатан будет пожирать его глазами, словно уже зарезервировал Эвана себе на десерт. После школы, когда у Эвана заканчивалась тренировка по хоккею, а у Джонатана — по спринту (Эван уговорил его присоединиться к команде бегу по шоссе, чтобы у них хотя бы спортивные тренировки были общими), Эван направлялся прямиком к дому Джонатана. Своей маме он говорил, что ходит с друзьями по команде на дополнительные факультативы по химии и биологии. Мама чувствовала, что что-то здесь было нечисто, но оценки у Эвана были выше среднего, и он не заявлялся домой под кайфом, как некоторые соседские ребята, так что она не жаловалась. Эван прекрасно понимал, что его мама будет вне себя от бешенства, узнай, что её сын встречается с мальчиком, некогда пославшим её нахер, когда она поинтересовалась, почему он играется с фейерверками, и знают ли об этом его родители.

Неожиданное случилось через сорок дней от начала сентября, когда реки успели сойти с берегов и вернуться назад. Начало холодных дней. На сороковой день умер Брайан, и погода переменилась на нескончаемые грозы и ливни, вытеснившие любой намек на солнечную мигрень. Его похоронили во вторник, вдобавок попавший на торжественное празднование Дня Колумба. Еще через сорок дней люди успели все забыть и успокоиться. Да вот родители Брайана позвонили и напомнили. Эван подумал: а ведь правда, всего сорок дней. И у погибшего Брайана все еще не было претензий к Эвану, это живые продолжали напрягать Эвана. 

По просьбе родителей его хоронили Эван с Джонатаном, некоторые близкие друзья погибшего (даже Луи позвали), и сами родители Брайана. Большинство знакомых — а знакомых у Брайана было хоть пруд пруди, — так до конца и не поверили, что их приглашают на похороны. Потом, конечно, извинились, понаехали к кладбищу с цветами, и давай искать свежее надгробие. На церемонии захоронения, приезжие с усопником люди выглядели неестественно — День Колумба все перемешал, превращая их скорбь в нечто неуместное. В такой день не умирают, а наоборот, встают из могил.

Смерть Брайана была подобной его жизни — нелогичной и полной тайн. Была ночь с субботы на воскресенье. В церковь Брайан не пошел, так как считал себя истинным атеистом, и вместо этого вышел ночью из дома к киоску за сигаретами. В домашних тапках и с хрустящей купюрой в руке. Там-то его и подстрелили. Никто ничего не видел, все свидетели отпевали в церкви. И продавщица сказала, что ничего не слышала, хотя ей показалось, словно где-то шумел рев мотора, и глухой шепот голосов; впрочем, утверждать, мужские то были голоса, или женские, она не могла. Хотя номер «мустанга», припаркованного недалеко поликлиники, она записала. Пока не оказалось, что «мустанг» там был припаркован вот уже второй год. 

— Ну вот, дорогуша, — воскликнула продавщица, утомленная расспросами Джонатана, — и девяностые возвращаются. Кто следующий?

Также было непонятно, за что его расстреляли. Бизнес Брайан не вел — не дорос еще, и властям не перечил, врагов не имел, некоторых друзей он, конечно, мог не узнавать в лицо, но разве это было поводом устраивать стрельбу? Оставалось лишь гадать, что случилось на самом деле.

Когда Джонатан настойчиво сверлил глазами опускающийся в землю гроб, он незаметно обернулся к Эвану и прошептал ему:

— Если ты ввязнешь в подобное дерьмо, я сам тебя найду и сверну тебе шею. Не смей лезть в это, тебе понятно?

Эван поймал его напряженный взгляд и мелко кивнул. Джонатан заметно расслабил плечи и вернулся на свое место рядом с друзьями из бурсы. Но время шло, Брайан постепенно выветрился из памяти скорбящих о нем людей, и все вернулось на круги своя. 

Комната Джонатана была у Эвана самым любимым местом на планете, самым сладким грехом. В основном они приходили туда чисто вымытыми после полного учебного дня, а иногда заявлялись туда сразу после тренировок, потные и раскрасневшиеся, загрязняя кровать Джонатана еще больше. Эван сильно уставал к вечеру, учитывая, с какой стремительной скоростью проходила старшая школа. Недавно начали подниматься темы касательно выбора колледжа, подготовка к SAT* и повышенная интенсивность нагрузок на тренировках по хоккею. Но когда он лежал под Джонатаном, его кости превращались в мягкое желе. Эван лишь изредка постанывал или дрожал от предвкушения, по-глупому счастливый от чувства обнимавшего его Джонатана. 

Он отдал Джонатану свою девственность в начале второго полугодия, там, на сырой кровати в холодную пятницу январских каникул. Они были скрыты задернутыми желтыми занавесками, и согреты раскаленным китайским обогревателем и теплом прижатых тел. Чувствуя горячую плоть Джонатана внутри себя, Эван внезапно осознал, что и тот терял свою, цепляясь за Эвана так отчаянно, что у него тряслись руки.

— Чувствуешь себя иначе? — спросил Джонатан, когда они после лежали в его кровати. Это не был какой-нибудь особый вечер в их жизни — не выпускной, не День Рождения Эвана, ничего особенного. Эван не был уверен, почему они решили сделать это сегодня, конечно, если не брать во внимание, что он давно хотел этого и не мог больше ждать.

Стояла тишина. Под окнами дома, спрятавшись под низким карнизом, валялись сонные псины. Изредка они заглядывали внутрь через оконные щели, а потом опускали морды к асфальту и устало закрывали глаза. Эван изредка подкармливал их остатками своего обеда, и они послушно подкарауливали его под домом Джонатана. Джонатан неоднократно говорил Эвану прекратить, потому что каждое утро «блядские шавки» не давали ему и шагу ступить за порог. Но Эван лишь закатывал спор касательно тяжкой жизни дворовых животных, и Джонатан недовольно отмахивался от его аргументов.

«Если один из них однажды меня укусит, то медицинская страховка на тебе», — пригрозил Джонатан, на что Эван лишь рассмеялся и шутливо толкнул его в бок, целуя Джонатана в шею.

— Да, — кивнул Эван. — Типа того. А ты?

Джонатан пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он выглядел счастливым, что не часто можно было увидеть за пределами их кровати. Он забросил школьную команду по спринту, поскольку им хватило наглости потребовать от него вставать в семь утра на протяжении всего уикэнда, потому как приближалась годичные соревнования. Джонатан прогуливал большинство школьных занятий, технически все еще оставаясь студентом-первокурсником в старшей школе, хотя ему уже было семнадцать. Он постоянно говорил о том, что хочет бросить школу, и Эван молил его одуматься. Он не хотел расставаться с единственной связывающей их отношения вещью, за исключением ленивых вечеров в кровати его дома.

— И в какой колледж собираешься поступать? — однажды ночью спросил его Джонатан. Они ехали домой прямиком из Duck Donuts, умудрившимся остаться их любимым кафе в городе. Джонатан вел машину, попутно зажигая сигарету, когда светофор остановился на красном. Эван прекратил попытки найти нормальную песню на радиоприемнике — одни лишь «The Roost» или Бритни Спирс.

— Где-то поближе к дому, — ответил Эван.

— Почему? — с издевкой поинтересовался Джонатан. Эван косо глянул на него.

— Не из-за тебя, — сказал Эван, хотя он знал, что Джонатан просечет его ложь. — Моя мама… ей все еще нужна помощь с делами по дому.

— К примеру?

— К примеру… передвигать тяжелую мебель. Я не знаю, я… Зачем тебе знать, в какой я пойду колледж?

— Потому что мне хотелось бы трахать тебя до конца своей жизни, если ты не возражаешь, — прошипел Джонатан, глядя на дорогу. Эван замер. До сего дня, это была самая романтическая вещь, что Джонатан когда-либо ему говорил.

Они подъехали к дому Джонатана, чтобы заняться сексом, тихо обходя дрыхнущего в скрипучем кресле отца Джонатана по пути к лестнице. Эван всегда интересовался, как много ему было о них известно. Скорее всего, мало, хотя пару раз ему удалось подловить Эвана в коридоре, тихо крадущегося в сторону выхода, и подарить ему знающий, полный отвращения взгляд. Сложно было сказать, помнил ли он хоть что-нибудь с приходом утреннего похмелья.

— И скажи мне, что тебе не хочется насаживаться на мой член до конца своей жизни, — сказал Джонатан, когда остались лишь они одни в комнате Джонатана. Эван истомно двигал бедрами, пропуская Джонатана глубже в себя, его голова была запрокинута назад, пока Джонатан сжимал в руках его напряженный член. Эван рассмеялся, а затем тихо рыкнул, насаживаясь на Джонатана еще сильнее с громким шлепком кожи о кожу.

— Да, — он выдохнул, утыкаясь лбом в потное плечо Джонатана. — Каждую ночь. Каждый день. Всегда. Блядь, как же хорошо.

— Умница, — мягко улыбнулся Джонатан, явно гордящийся собой. Его рука мучительно медленно прошлась по эрекции Эвана, словно он хотел растянуть момент как можно дольше. Эван начал жестче двигать бедрами, постанывая с каждым толчком вниз, пока Джонатан не устал от ощущения быть лишь наблюдающей стороной, и перевернул Эвана под себя, на подкашивающиеся колени.

— Моли меня, — Джонатан прошептал, полностью выходя из Эвана и уверенно удерживая его бедра на месте. Эван протестующее завыл, думая, как мастерски Джонатан умудрялся выбирать худшие для него пытки.

— Джо, пожалуйста, — он ответил ему ласково, полностью униженный. Его голова запрокинута назад, а плечи потряхивало от желания. — Пожалуйста, Джонатан, прошу.

— Какой послушный мальчик, — сказал Джонатан, проводя ладонью по спине Эвана, и медленно входя в него снова, слишком, слишком медленно. Эван попытался насадиться на него бедрами, но Джонатан тотчас удержал его на месте.

— Место, шлюха, место, — пригрозил Джонатан, и Эван сжал в кулаках уголки задравшейся простыни. Все его тело дрожало от кипящего в груди жаркого стыда, и понимания, как же чертовски приятно было чувствовать себя во власти Джонатана, как и всегда. Он прислонился лбом к мокрой подушке и замер, подчиняясь.

— И что ты будешь делать, когда уедешь в колледж, а? — спросил Джонатан, медленно входя и выходя из Эвана, откровенно дразня его. — Как ты переживешь все те дни, если меня не будет рядом, чтобы оттрахать тебя так сильно, что ты не сможешь ходить? Дашь другим парням из колледжа трахать себя в задницу?

— Нет, — Эван прохрипел, его внутренности скручивало тягучими, потрясающими спазмами, ведь это была правда. — Никому, кроме тебя. Только ты.

— Скажи это. Ты принадлежишь мне.

— Да, только тебе, прошу, прошу…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя, как свою собственность?

— Да. Да, хочу, пожалуйста…

И Джонатан дал ему то, чего он так отчаянно хотел, вдалбливаясь в Эвана с такой силой, что Эван уперся макушкой в стену и схватил зубами край одеяла, лишь бы заглушить рвущиеся наружу крики. Джонатан нашел его простату и методично, резкими рывками входил в него головкой члена, пока Эван не превратился в хватающий ртом воздух комок нервов, облегченно падая на постель, когда он кончил. Джонатан не отстал от него слишком далеко, и навалился сверху на Эвана с низким, гортанным звуком, наполняя Эвана своей спермой.

Какое-то время они просто лежали в таком положении, что они делали не так уж часто. Джонатан даже не вышел из него, лишь лизнул Эвану шею и по-свойски потянул её зубами на себя, словно Эван был его удовлетворенной самкой. Эван тихо рассмеялся над своей мыслью, и Джонатан выдохнул ему в плечо.

— Когда мы были детьми, ты всегда был лучшей частью моего дня, — признался Джонатан, проводя носом по волосам Эвана. — И я не мог понять почему.

— Теперь понял? — спросил Эван, наполовину сонный.

— Не особо, — ответил Джонатан, и Эван рассмеялся. Он знал, что Джонатан получал для себя нечто совершенно иное от их отношений. Для Джонатана, Эван символизировал надежду, отголосок лучшей жизни, поджидавшей за полосой высоченного забора. Для Эвана, Джонатан был нуждавшимся в спасении утопленником, крепко-накрепко связавшим свою жизнь с чредой постоянных кораблекрушений, ведущей в «никуда». Эвану постоянно снились кошмары, в которых ему не удавалось добраться до Джонатана во время.

***

Последний год обучения оказался ходячей катастрофой. Джонатан бросил школу в первые же три дня начала первого семестра, все еще, по факту, оставаясь первокурсником. У них была ссора по этому поводу, и Джонатан сказал Эвану не лезть не в свое собачье дело. Впервые в своей жизни Эван назвал Джонатана жалким неудачником, и на секунду решил, что Джонатан ударит его. Он хотел, чтобы он ударил. Но Джонатан лишь ухмыльнулся, словно ему было насрать, и ушел, закуривая сигарету. Эван вернулся домой и рыдал в подушку до тех пор, пока не пришла его мама, заботливо проводя рукой по его спине, колеблющимся голосом спрашивая, что не так.

— Походу я гей, или типа того, — всхлипнул в подушку Эван, начиная плакать с еще большей интенсивностью. Его мама продолжала гладить его по спине, а ему было слишком страшно повернуть голову в её направлении и посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Я знаю, малыш, — она мягко ответила. — Все хорошо.

— Ты… что?! — Эван крутанулся в кровати, одаривая её предательским взглядом. — Как ты?..

— Ты слишком милый, чтобы встречаться с девушками, — его мама улыбнулась и вытерла слезы с раскрасневшихся щек сына, вынуждая Эвана снова почувствовать себя пятилеткой. — И Луи сказал, что видел тебя в Duck Donuts с твоим парнем.

— Он не… — Эван пролепетал, хаотично пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно неосторожное действие, разоблачившее их тайну. Что такого Джонатан сделал, чтобы о них узнали? Может, все становилось очевидным по одним лишь взглядам? Лицо Эвана скривилось от слез, но он не дал им скатиться. — Он расстался со мной, — выдавил из себя Эван. Ему не хотелось разговаривать об этом с мамой, но больше некому было выслушать его, — Я думаю.

— О, — его мама растеряно замерла, не зная, стоит ей волноваться, либо же нет. — Что ж… тебе ведь скоро поступать, ты едешь в колледж. Может, это к лучшему? Кто он, словом говоря? Луи сказал, что он выглядел, мм, круто?

«Луи умолчал. Слава Господи! Луи, спасибо», — вздохнул Эван, вытирая покрасневшие глаза.

— Он… он никто. Исключенный из старшей школы придурок, начиная с этого дня. У него ни семьи, ни планов на жизнь, ни угрызений совести. Он вор и конченый торчок, — в горле у него стоял клубок, а грудь наполнялась рвущимися рыданиями. — И я люблю его. И это глупо, я знаю.

— Ого, — его мама ответила, выпрямляясь на месте, её брови высоко подняты. Она глубоко вдохнула и обернула рукой плечи сына. — Эван, я… Я не могу поверить, что ты прошел через все это один. Знаешь… ты знаешь, что я встретила твоего отца в старшей школе, да?

— Да, знаю, — Эван шмыгнул носом, вытирая текущие сопли рукавом свитера.

— Это… не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы влюбляться. Ты все еще разбираешься в себе, все кажется очень захватывающим, ты уверен, что теперь ты знаешь больше и судишь яснее. Я всегда буду рада, что любила твоего отца, ведь он дал мне тебя, но я жалею, что не была умнее, когда решала, кому отдаю свое сердце. Просто… будь осторожнее, малыш. Это хорошо, что ты видишь все его… недостатки. Ты умнее чем я, когда я была в твоем возрасте. И это, скорее всего, к лучшему, то, что вы расстались. Хотя я знаю, как от этого больно. Теперь ты сможешь сосредоточиться на поступлении в колледж и AP* программе, на хоккее, и на всем остальном, что несет в себе для тебя ценность. Правда?

— Правда, — убито кивнул Эван. Он натянул на лицо счастливую улыбку, чтобы мама оставила его в покое, а потом спрятал лицо в подушке, дрожа от воспоминания выкрикнутых Джонатану вдогонку слов. Он попытался убедить себя в том, что мама была права, но он не мог представить себе дальнейшей жизни без Джонатана, без вечеров в кровати, тяжелого дыхания и соития двух тел, как Джонатан обнимал его, когда Эван проваливался в сон. Но если все дело было в сексе, то этому следовало прекратиться. И все же, Эван ощущал растущую в его груди зыблемую дыру, и ему хотелось упасть перед Джонатаном на колени и просить прощения, но ему было страшно, что Джонатан лишь посмеется над ним и окончательно прогонит.

Джонатан жил в паре кварталов от Эвана, ближе к заливу. Двадцать минут пешком. Тут все было под рукой: роддом, детсад, музыкальная школа, магазин, аптека, больница, кладбище. Можно было прожить жизнь, не доходя до ближайшей станции метро. Так они и поступали. Ночевали в старых кварталах, что повисли над рекой, выросли в отремонтированных и поделенных жилищах, выбегали по утрам к мокрому шоссе, а возвращались вечером под ненадежную дырявую крышу, починить которую у Джонатана не доходили руки. Сверху можно было увидеть всю улицу, на заднем дворе они чувствовали, как под ними лежали камни, на которых все и строилось. Летом они нагревались — и им было жарко, а зимой замерзали — и у них начиналась простуда. Эван любил это, и угроза того, что это может не вернуться, его убивала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SAT — (а также «Scholastic Aptitude Test» и «Scholastic Assessment Test», дословно «Академический оценочный тест») — стандартизованный тест для приема в высшие учебные заведения в США.
> 
> *Advanced Placement (AP) — дословно «продвинутое размещение», представляет собой одну из нескольких программ по подготовке к поступлению в университет для учеников старших классов школ США и Канады.


	4. Chapter 4

Было восемь часов утра, четверг. Эван по-прежнему был готов крушить все и вся; он сидел на кушетке в гостиной, просматривая утреннюю программу на NBC, пока мама щебетала с кем-то по телефону о «дуре Клэр, прячущейся за папками с документами и дополнительными материалами; клянусь, она спит с Тимом, ну тем, из отдела кадров». Несмотря на маленький рост, мама всегда выглядела импозантно.

— Да-да, спекулянтка с акциями, точно!.. — уверенно заявляла мама.

Эван спал в одежде. В джинсах и растянутой футболке (не своей). Проснувшись, ходил по комнате, переворачивал пустые бутылки из-под лимонада, стаканы, банки и залитые соусом тарелки. Соседи устраивали себе общий перекур, пока Эван дожевывал соленые фисташки. Вкус никакой.

Когда Джонатан отсутствовал в школе, игнорировать его было несложно. Эван делал все возможное, лишь бы только не думать о нем, но не тут-то было. Он так сильно соскучился по Джонатану, грусть давящим грузом свалилась ему на плечи, делая его заторможенным и безнадежным. Он прекратил названивать своим друзьям, и все время проводил дома: либо за учебой, либо за просмотром порно на компьютере. После хоккея, вместо того, чтобы пойти к Джонатану, он падал на свою кровать и слушал песни на mp3-плеере до обеда, и каждая песня напоминала ему о Джонатане. Иногда он разворачивался к стене и дрочил, отчаянно желая, чтобы рука на его члене оказалась Джонатановой, но он не мог сымитировать его грубую ладонь и медленные, уверенные поглаживания. Он насаживался на свои пальцы, разочарованно постанывая в одеяло, грубо хватал себя за бедра, но это был не его Джонатан, и от тупой боли в груди хотелось взвыть.

Он ожидал, что соскучиться по сексу, но ему также не хватало возможности бросать на Джонатана короткие взгляды в коридоре, когда тот проходил мимо, и живот Эвана сладко сдавливал их общий секрет. Он соскучился по просмотрам пиратских фильмов на лэптопе Джонатана, соскучился лежать на краю кровати, пока Джонатан лениво кормил бы его палочками Twizzlers. Он скучал по тому, как Джонатан смотрел на него, словно он считал Эвана забавным, но также потрясающим, достойным внимания. Эван чувствовал себя пустым, он тянулся к его сардоническому смеху и дерзким комментариям, по запаху Джонатановой комнаты и легкой щетине, царапавшей ему пах, когда Джонатан раздвигал Эвану ноги и ублажал его минетом. Как-то ночью, спустя пару недель после окончания зимних каникул, Эван пошел на вечеринку, устроенную одним из его товарищей по хоккею. Его предки были в отпуске, и в доме у парня были: винная бочка в погребе, заполненный ликером буфет и ящик травы. Эван не хотел унижать себя попытками покурить, вместо этого он открыл (не свою) бутылку водки (потому что водка удачно смешивалась со спрайтом). Спустя пару часов он был пьян и одинок, валяясь на капоте чужого порше. Снег мелко кружил вокруг него, расплываясь в кашу белых зигзагов, пока Эван набирал номер Джонатана.

— Чего? — После пары гудков ответил Джонатан. У него всегда был такой прокуренный голос, словно вместо легких ему вмонтировали рыхлые динамики. Эван опешил. Он подготавливал себя к голосовому сообщению, и не ожидал, что Джонатан будет достаточно трезвым, чтобы отвечать на чьи-либо звонки.

— Хэй, — буркнул Эван. — Это я.

— Да ну, бля. Я увидел твое имя на вызове.

Услышав это, Эван удивился еще больше. Может, Джонатан не злился на него так сильно, как Эван себе вообразил. Он сидел в тишине с открытым ртом, пытаясь придумать, как ответить Джонатану.

— Прислали письмо из колледжа. Меня приняли, — сказал Эван, надеясь, что он не звучит слишком напыщенно. — Думаю поступить в UCLA*. У них неплохое геологическое отделение. А еще там пальмы.

— Пальмы, — фыркнул Джонатан. — Повезло тебе. И почему мне должно быть не насрать?

— Я не сказал, что тебе должно, — ответил Эван, пока его голова медленно закипала от ярости. Он устал от постоянного чувства ненужности, словно все это время он ничего не значил для Джонатана. — Просто… подумал, что тебе хотелось бы знать. Учитывая, что мы трахались три года.

— Едва ли год. Ты вел себя как целка до прошлого года, помнишь? И это был просто трах. У тебя была неплохая задница. Спасибо за воспоминания. Удачи тебе с твоими пальмами.

— Джонатан, подожди, — Эван боялся, что у него начнет ломаться голос, но он лишь немного дрогнул. — Я… Я хочу извиниться. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты остался в школе со мной, но потом ты начал так вести себя, словно тебе было все равно, и я подумал…

— Ага, наверное потому, что так и есть. Закончил?

Эван сбросил вызов, дрожа от злости. Площадка у трассы оставалась темной и тихой, и Эван прислушался к приглушенному шуму вечеринки, к веселящимся людям с нормальным школьным опытом. Он хотел быть как они, хотел вернуться назад во времени и никогда не поддаваться влиянию Джонатана, никогда не прокрадываться через хлипкую доску в заборе, прямиком к центру его долбанутого мира. Он вспомнил о девятилетнем Джонатане и думал, что было бы, если бы он не впустил его к себе в комнату той ночью, а толкнул его обратно во двор. Ведь Джонатан не нуждался в Эване, он просто спускал на нем пар, запугиванием или сексом, неважно. Все, чего ему на самом деле хотелось — это всегда быть сверху, и Эван позволял ему каждый раз.

Остаток второго полугодия прошел быстро, и Эван сделал все возможное, чтобы забыть Джонатана. С этим возникли некоторые проблемы, когда одним утром он решил вынести мусор на переработку, все еще сонный, в одних лишь пижамных штанах и тапочках. И увидел Джонатана, швырнувшего соседский мусорный пакет прямиком в наполовину полный кузов мусоровоза, который, по всей видимости, вел именно Джонатан. Они рассматривали друг друга пару мгновений, и Джонатан ухмыльнулся.

— Я решил, что мне под стать, — сказал Джонатан, выставляя руки вперед. — Да и ты наверняка подумал, что я устроюсь именно на такую работу.

— Что… — Эван промямлил, все еще не до конца проснувшийся, с вонючим пакетом в руке. Джонатан выглядел иначе, его волосы стали длиннее и борода гуще. Даже ростом вытянулся, его глаза были спрятаны за защитными желтыми очками, а на шее висела пара жирных стерео-наушников Sony.

— Я возьму это, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Джонатан, забирая у Эвана пакет. — Чаевых не жду, но отказываться от таковых не стану.

Он ловко закинул мусор в кузов и довольно тряхнул руками. Эван упал в жесточайший ступор и просто пялился не него. Вид закатанных рукавов его клетчатой рубашки и тяжелых перчаток на ладонях заставлял Эвана густо залиться краской.

— Чего ты так застыл? — Поинтересовался Джонатан, проводя рукой перед лицом Эвана. — Ты настолько удивлен меня здесь видеть?

Джонатан не стеснялся своего текущего положения, вообще-то, он выглядел счастливым, и таким Эван не видел его годами. Без давки школьной жизни и давно плюнувших на него учителей, и без Эвана, без умолку хваставшегося своими достижениями. Эван думал, что он наконец-то покончил с Джонатаном, да вот, внезапно, он опять нуждался в нем, как в дозе потребного опиума, даже с лицезревшим за его спиной мусоровозом.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — ответил Эван. — Давно от тебя не слышал.

— Сложно представить, что я способен жить и без тебя, не так ли? — хмыкнул Джонатан, все еще шутя, и оттянул очки себе на лоб. Его синие глаза оставались темными и холодными, с беспрестанной тенью безразличия, как и всегда, но теперь в них также присутствовало спокойствие, и Эван не мог поверить, насколько взрослым теперь казался Джонатан.

— Школа была отстойной без тебя, — признался Эван, хотя ему хотелось сказать, что вся его жизнь стала отстойной, поскольку даже вне школы он не мог встречаться с Джонатаном.

— Да, что ж, — Джонатан пожал плечами. На секунду он растерялся, словно не ожидал получить от Эвана даже намека на доброту. Эван проснулся лишь наполовину, и был слишком обескуражен, чтобы огрызаться или выстраивать между ними невидимые стены.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал Джонатан, кивая в сторону мусоровоза. — Мусор сам себя не соберет.

— Джонатан.

— Что?

Эван просто стоял там со ртом нараспашку. Джонатан в третий раз окинул оценивающим взглядом его тело, и Эван стыдливо осознал, что стоял перед ним полунагим. Он покраснел и перекрестил свои руки на груди. Джонатан улыбнулся.

— Ты повзрослел, — сказал Джонатан. Эван удивился; последние полгода он не замечал в себе никаких изменений.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Эван. Джонатан насмешливо фыркнул и пошел в сторону водительского сидения.

— В отличие от тебя, я всегда был взрослым, — Джонатан хлопнул дверью.

Эвану хотелось рявкнуть ему вдогонку что-то в стиле: «Да? Что ж, ты был девственником, пока не появился я», но он промолчал. Наблюдать за работающим в своей среде Джонатаном оказалось гипнотизирующим занятием, когда тот повернул руль в сторону дороги. Джонатан посмотрел назад и рассмеялся, когда увидел глядевшего на него Эвана.

— Неужели я был самым будоражащим событием в твоей жизни? — выкрикнул ему Джонатан, качая головой.

Эван цокнул языком и вернулся обратно в дом, его лицо пылало. Он поспешил подняться к себе в комнату, игнорируя мамин недовольный возглас о «уже десять минут как готовом завтраке», закрыл за собой дверь на замок и запустил руку под резинку пижамных штанов. Он наклонился вперед, крепко сомкнул мокрые веки, и уперся макушкой в ощутимые под верхней прослойкой пружины старого матраса. Он крепко сжимал зубы и жестко надрачивал себе, представляя, что это Джонатан так трогает его в своих грязных рабочих перчатках, стыдливо тая от ощущения грубой ткани на своей коже. Он быстро кончил себе на руку, отчаянно скуля в подушку, тяжело дыша через рот. Он ненавидел быть рабом своих блядских чувств. Он так сильно хотел Джонатана, что его внутренности воспламенялись лишь от воспоминаний о нем. Он сокрушительно ударил свою подушку и, со слезами в уголках глаз, прислушался к постепенно удаляющемуся громыханию мусоровоза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UCLA — Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе (англ. University of California, Los Angeles) — государственный исследовательский университет, расположенный в городе Лос-Анджелес в штате Калифорния, США.


	5. Chapter 5

Прошла пара месяцев, начался июнь, в городе мокро и паршиво, на улице вокруг ближайшего технического училища почти каждый день устраивали демонстрации, студенты оккупировали пару корпусов, толпились там с самого утра и вымогали льгот. Так что, когда у всех выпускников уже были расписаны планы на поступление в колледж, конец учебного года воспринимался как что-то несущественное.

В итоге Эван пошел на свой выпускной вечер с Тришей, — веснушчатой чемпионкой школы по теннису, — сугубо в качестве друга. Хотя у Эвана были смутные подозрения, что ей каким-то образом удалось узнать о его гомосексуальности. Со временем становилось ясно, что не она одна догадывалась о его (не совсем) тайных прогулках с Джонатаном. Намного, намного больше людей умалчивали о его сексуальной ориентации, чем Эван только мог себе представить, да и девчонки прекратили давить на него за нежелание гулять с ними.

Выпуск прошел весело, но гулко. Эван напился на вечеринке, хоть и не до такой степени, чтобы снова позвонить Джонатану. Он прокрался в гостиную Крейга Томпсона и, со стаканом джина в руке, перечитывал их с Джонатаном старые сообщения, пока остальные ребята пересматривали «Назад в будущее», по пьяни заявляя, что это лучший фильм в мире. Все они казались Эвану безнадежным ребячьем — славными, но не интересными. На кухне он похмелился, чем мог, а после пошел домой и бодрствовал аж до восхода солнца, пялясь на линию электропередач в окне и слушая любимые песни Джонатана на mp3-плеере.

Все лето, каждую среду, Эван просыпался под рев мусоровоза на улице, подкрадывался к оконной раме и следил за работой Джонатана. К концу каждой недели Джонатан становился больше и мускулистее. Чаще всего он слушал музыку, бездумно подпевая себе под нос, словно бы даже не заметил, что припарковался перед домом Эвана. Эван желал подловить Джонатана у своего крыльца, роющимся в его мусоре с надеждой уловить частичку новой жизни Эвана, но Джонатан всегда без запинки забрасывал пакет в контейнер и шел к соседней лужайке.

К концу августа Эван неохотно собирал необходимые для переезда в общежитие вещи. Всё в его жизни чувствовалось незаконченным. Мама сказала ему перебрать его старые игрушки, но даже мысль, что их необходимо будет выбросить, щекотным клубком сидела у Эвана в горле. Он понимал, что не было смысла хранить их, но когда он открыл свой игрушечный сундук с целью избавиться от старого хлама, чувство детской ностальгии силком сдавило ему ребра. Это было миллион лет тому назад — тогда он все утро мог проводить в своем воображаемом мирке, играть с игрушками во дворе, а его глаза прыгали бы в сторону ненадежной доски в заборе; сердце стучало в груди, пока он пытался отговорить себя от желания ступить за забор. 

Он поднял игрушку Супер Саяна и не мог заставить себя запихнуть её на чердак; это было слишком печально. Отец Эвана подарил ему эту игрушку за пару месяцев до своего ухода, а когда он исчез, Саян стал для Эвана сокровенным подарком, частью его отца, которую можно было держать в руках. Позже Саян стал чем-то большим — хорошим другом, который никогда бы не подвел Эвана так, как подвел его отец.

Эван вздохнул и положил Саяна в стопку к вещам, которые он возьмет с собой в колледж. Он не мог представить себе реакцию своего будущего сожителя, когда тот увидит на полке фигурку героя из «Dragon Ball Z», но Эван не мог оставить своего старого товарища дома. Он задумался о футболке с Черепашками-ниндзя, которую он попытался носить в старшей школе, и закинул её в черный мусорный пакет со всеми вещами, которым было место на чердаке.

Эвану не должно было быть так больно после слезного известия, что мама перепутала пакеты и случайно отнесла на выброс не тот пакет. Скорее всего, ему было больнее из-за мысли, что это именно Джонатан в очередной раз все испоганил и сбросил его детские воспоминания вниз по водосточной трубе. Эван пошел к себе в комнату, рывком захлопнув после себя дверь, с намерением до конца вечера обижаться на маму, а не на себя. Опять он повел себя неосторожно, и опять его хорошие воспоминания пошли псу под хвост. Ну и что, что он не берет эти игрушки с собой в коллеж? Эван застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, борясь с желанием достать Супер Саяна из коробки и прижать его к груди для уверенности. Он был слишком взрослым для подобной хуйни.

За день до своего уезда Эван покончил со сбором вещей и сложил все коробки в багажник. В планах у него было выехать рано утром, чтобы заранее подготовить себя к двенадцатичасовой поездке до Калифорнии на минивене, и не затягивать путь ночевкой в отеле. 

Последний час он сидел с Луи в его засранной кухне и ждал, пока в городе откроются супермаркеты. Луи что-то втирал ему о клубе, в котором сегодня вечером должны играть клёвый джаз, и Эван говорил ему, какой, к черту, джаз, если ему еще выспаться надо перед поездкой, купить еды и выпивки в дорогу. Луи фыркнул и развернулся к жарящейся на сковороде яичнице. И все, вроде бы, нормально, Луи все еще не ударил его лопаткой по голове, и уже можно было собираться выходить да докупить всё необходимое.

Пока кто-то не решил позвонить Эвану на телефон.

— Эван! Эв, не смей бросать трубку! — орал Крейг в телефон. Судя дрожи в голосе, он выпил, с его линии было слышно чей-то громкий смех. Луи вопросительно нахмурился. — Эван?! Главное, не смей бросать трубку! Пидор! — убедившись, что Эван его слушает, продолжал Крейг. — Если бросишь трубку — тебе хана!

— Алло, — вздохнул Эван. Луи нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Что алло? Слышишь меня?! Связь говно, я тебе говорю! 

— Хорошо, — неуверенно согласился Эван. Динамик трещал ему на ухо.

— Не смей бросать трубку, пидрила! Сейчас семь утра, слышишь?! Сейчас семь утра! В три мы с ребятами ждем тебя у стадиона! Не придешь — оторву яйца! Придешь, все равно оторву! Тебе лучше бы прийти! Тебе понятно?! Понятно? — Эвану немного страшно. Он, право, не уверен, шутил Крейг, или говорил всерьез.

— Понятно, — чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу рвоту, кивнул Эван.

— Алё, ты чего? Все нормально?! Тебе плохо?!

— Ага.

— Принести что-то?! 

— Водки? — предложил Эван.

— Хах, с тебя хватит, пидрила! — Крейг громко рассмеялся и бросил трубку. Эван растерянно смотрел на погасший экран мобилки и провел рукой по волосам.

Луи крепко держал лопатку в руке и не отрывал взгляда от Эвана.

— Это твой звонил? — спросил Луи, упорно выискивая что-то на лице Эвана.

— В каком смысле? 

— Ну бля, ты понял, — закатил глаза Луи, поджимая губы; яичница горела.

— Яичница горит, — подметил Эван, кивая в сторону сковородки. Луи тут же выключил газ и с чувством ругнулся, проклиная «сраные гиакомовские сковородки» и, почему-то, их ножи тоже. Эван рассмеялся и спрятал телефон в карман брюк.

— Так кто звонил? — вопрошал Луи, утихомирившись.

— Крейг Томпсон; на стадион приглашает, — ответил Эван, поднимаясь с места.

— Тот, что на Гринберской? Возле медицинского центра?

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Эван.

— Сегодня там наши играют, полуфинал. С Воронами из Алабамы. Я видел, как они играют, и дай-ка я тебе скажу, Вороны — говённая команда, даже в сравнении с нашими. Ты пойдешь?

Кем были «наши», что «наши» делали, и за что «наши» боролись, Эвану было глубоко наплевать. Он знал, что сегодня было очередное ежегодное сборище студентов-богословов, начинавшееся в субботу и заканчивавшееся, по сути, никогда. После сегодняшней ночи в воздухе еще долгое время будет стоять густой запах рвоты, легалайза и бунтарского духа, которыми заразиться не один городской подросток.

— Не знаю, честно говоря. Крейг наверняка своих дружков с собой подтянет, а они те еще мудаки, — Эван задумчиво почесал затылок. — Это же они подсунули Джуди, девчонке с биологии, конопатой такой, помнишь, каннабис в сумку. 

— Мудаки, — согласился Луи.

— Над ней, беднягой, и без того издевались. Даже полицию вовлекли, если я правильно помню. Её мама в истерике была, едва ли Джуди все волосы не вырвала. Стэйси говорила, что Питер Бэйкер был инициатором «розыгрыша». 

— Мудак, — кивнул Луи, явно не заинтересованный в разговоре. — Так ты идешь?

— Если мне станет совсем уж скучно — пойду. Пойду в магазин, ты со мной? — надевая у порога кроссовки, спросил Эван. — А то, боюсь, я уже не вернусь.

— Не, иди. С утра еще сыро, я тут побуду. И заедь ко мне завтра утром, а ни то прибью тебя без напутственного прощания, — предостерег его Луи, уверенно тыкая в Эвана вилкой.

— Если ты любишь вставать в пять утра, — добродушно ответил ему Эван. — Конечно, заеду.

***

Эван подъехал к стадиону и вышел на пустую платформу: где-то через час «Red Dolphins» должны будут сыграть свой последний матч, так что сегодня все должны будут съехаться, как и всегда во время закрытия сезона. Небо закрыто с тучами — вот-вот и должно жахнуть; над Эваном стоит полуразваленный стадион. В последнюю пару лет он совсем размок и сдвинулся, сквозь бетонные плиты росла трава, на поле так вообще кошмар, особенно когда играла их команда.

Эван посмотрел налево и завидел под дверью школы охранника. Он сидел на лавочке в коридоре, пил кофе из автомата, а вокруг него сновали студенты и говорили, казалось, на всех языках мира. Помниться, он работал в их школе, как ни странно, тоже охранником; молчаливый дядька.

— Здрасте, — сказал ему Эван. — Вы меня помните?

— Нет.

— Вы еще в нашей школе работали, Грэйт Бридж, недалеко от Муниципального центра. Вспомнили?

— Нет.

Эван приподнял бровь, но не ответил. Охранник правда не помнил, и Эван видел, что он вообще мало что в своей жизни помнил.

— Пацан, ты за кого? За наших? — внезапно спросил его охранник. Он нудился и со старческим укором глядел перед собой. 

— Да, за них, — опустил плечи Эван. Охранник кивнул и вернулся к своему кофе. Эван еще немного помялся и пошел к стадиону.

Организаторы матча, представители студенческих профсоюзов и нескольких молодежных радикальных партий, целый день возились с бочками с пивом, монтировали сортиры вдоль периметра, развешивали разноцветные (преимущественно красные) флажки на ветки деревьев и гирлянды, свисавшие подобно китайской лапше. Эван вспомнил вечера, когда они с Джонатаном смотрели бразильские футбольные матчи по телевизору, больше сосредоточенные на поцелуях, а не на игре. 

Что он здесь делал? Ему не хотелось приходить сюда, смотреть, как бегают прибитые футболисты, слушать восторженные вопли бывших одноклассников и алабамских туристов. Какой смысл, если он все равно все забудет, если уедет? Эван уже мог слышать знакомые громкие голоса со стороны парковки и пошел обратно к машине. 

Что он тут забыл? Зачем он сюда пришел вообще?

— Эй, это же Эв! — воскликнул Крейг, толкнув локтем парня слева от себя. — Эв, мы здесь, пидрила! Эв, иди сюда! 

Эван качнул головой, пристегнул ремень безопасности и завел двигатель. Зря он приехал, еще справляться с пьяными подростками ему не хватало. Эван устал и замучался: стресс предстоящего переезда, и регулярные осадки на нем сказывались — типа резкий перепад давления так на него действовал, или как там его лечащий врач говорила.

— Эв! Пидрила! Сюда давай! — заржал Крейг и, видимо, плюнув на попытки достучаться до друга, направился с друзьями к стадиону.

***

Уезжать было сложно. Августовский воздух уже успел прогреться до тридцати градусов, а по стеклу автомобиля стекали большие жирные капли после дождя. Он начался, когда Эван забежал в магазин за «тик-таком» и десятью банками апельсинового Mountain Dew, а закончился, когда Эван получил сдачу с тридцатки.

Мысль, что он оставлял последнюю частичку нормальной жизни на газоне измученного стадиона, давила ему на виски. Эван включил радио и крутил колесико, пока не нашел свою любимую волну без ведущих — Lounge FM; Эллиотт Смит пел о голых тинейджерах и чудесах ЛСД-трипа. Эвану не хотелось возвращаться домой к своей пустой детской комнате со звездолетами на стенах, к тому же мама была весь день на работе. Когда он припарковался возле дома Джонатана, это было сродни, если бы его привезли сюда против его же воли. С Джонатаном по-другому и нельзя.

Он вышел из машины, настроенный на непременный отказ. День стоял яркий и душный, немного напоминал Эвану конец света. Эван знал, что Джонатан являлся последним человеком, у которого стоит искать утешения, но он также оставался единственным, кто мог его дать.

Эван постучал в дверь, не решаясь просто зайти внутрь. Ответа не было, улица оставалась мертвенно-тихой, даже его голодные дворняги не шастали где-нибудь поблизости. Хоть бы они не попались живодерам. 

Обеденное время уже прошло, и Эван не знал, разъезжал ли Джонатан по городу и собирал мусор, или, может, зависал с друзьями, или трахался с кем-то на задворках. Воздух постепенно густел, и, после трех минут ожидания под дверью, Эван развернулся к машине. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и глупым, а перспектива того, что ему придется ехать в Калифорнию в одиночестве, еще больше угнетала его.

— Ты еще там? — кто-то позвал Эвана сверху, когда парень уже начал спускаться вниз по лестнице. Он с прищуром посмотрел вверх, глаза тут же ослепило солнце, а взгляд сфокусировался на окне над гаражом. Джонатан придерживал руками занавески, глядя на Эвана с высоты своей темной спальни.

— Думал, ты уже свалил в колледж, — сказал Джонатан.

— Я завтра уезжаю, — ответил Эван. Его грудь наполнилась надеждой. Он хотел оказаться в той комнате, окутанный мрачной прохладой, чтобы Джонатан сидел на нем сверху, и целовал так, словно это что-то значило, пока их обдувал бы дешевый настольный фен. Эван ждал, молча, его ладони в карманах брюк свернуты в кулаки. Джонатан наблюдал за ним, все еще размышляя, как ему стоит справиться с ситуацией.

— Завтра уезжаешь, — хмыкнул Джонатан. — И что? Ты решил прийти сюда и трахнуться на прощание?

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — не отводя от Джонатана взгляда, ответил Эван. Ему нечего было терять. Но Джонатан был тем, кого Эван все еще мог вернуть.

— Тогда поднимайся, — вздохнул Джонатан, отходя от парапета. — Дверь открыта.

Эван ступил на порог, бросил последний взгляд себе через плечо на пустовавшую улицу и пошел в сторону знакомой лестницы. В доме Джонатана никогда не горел свет, его квартира настойчиво удерживала запах тухлой пиццы и сигарет. Эван боялся, что Джонатан будет пахнуть мусором, но когда Джонатан открыл дверь своей комнаты, он пахнул как хлопья Froot Loops и мыло, волосы на его затылке оставались мокрыми после душа. Он выглядел сонным в своей синей футболке. Джонатан натягивал пару джинсов поверх боксеров, пока Эван стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за ним с немой мольбой во взгляде.

— Блядь, Эван, — сказал Джонатан, он звучал немного обескуражено. — Иди сюда.

Эван сделал рваный глоток воздуха и всхлипнул, больше из-за осознания, что всё это время все было настолько просто. Эван подошел к нему и обернул свои руки вокруг шеи Джонатана, зарываясь лицом в изгиб ключицы. Руки Джонатана удерживали Эвана за пояс, большим пальцем проводя мелкие круги на его позвоночнике. Эван глубоко выдохнул, разрушая между ними последние стены, плывя от облегчения в объятиях Джонатана.

— Это был странный день, — улыбнулся Эван, прижимая Джонатана ближе к себе.

— Это был странный год, — ответил Джонатан. Он поднял руку и провел ладонью по затылку Эвана. — Понимаешь о чем я?

— Ага, — Эван отодвинулся от Джонатана, удерживая их лица на близком расстоянии, желая слизнуть вкус фруктовых хлопьев с его губ. Джонатан ухмылялся, пытаясь оставаться спокойным, но Эван мог чувствовать его дрожащие руки на своей спине.

— Я не должен был так остро реагировать на твой уход из школы, — начал Эван. — Сейчас ты выглядишь счастливее. Я просто думал, что ты будешь жалеть о своем уходе. И да, я знаю, что ты просто посмеешься надо мной, но мне не плевать на то, что может с тобой случиться, ладно?

Джонатан с минуту нечитаемо изучал его лицо. Эван мог видеть легкую полосу загара на том месте, где Джонатан носил свои рабочие защитные очки.

— Я не буду над тобой смеяться, — ответил Джонатан. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Эвана, удерживая его взгляд еще пару секунд перед тем, как поцеловать его. Эван выпустил вдох, который он, казалось, удерживал целый год, раскрывая свой рот для Джонатана и встречая его язык своим собственным.

— Господи, блядь, — застонал Джонатан, сжимая руками задницу Эвана. — На вкус ты лучше, чем я помнил.

Эван издал хнычущий звук, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, каким жалким он сейчас казался; Джонатан всегда прощал ему за это, даже когда дразнил. Эван поднялся на носках и углубил их поцелуй, цепляясь руками за волосы Джонатана. Эван счастливо рассмеялся, когда Джонатан подхвати его с пола, вынуждая Эвана обернуть свои ноги вокруг пояса Джонатана.

— Ага, — хрипло выдохнул Эван, пока Джонатан нес его до кровати.

— Ага? — спросил тот, ухмыляясь. — Ага, это то, за чем ты прошел?

— Нуждался, очень, — кивнул Эван, торопливо снимая с себя одежду, пока Джонатан опустил его на кровать.

— Блядь, конечно же ты нуждался, — сейчас Джонатан выглядел до одури опасно, стягивая через голову футболку. Эвану было плевать; он хотел его себе, в себе. Джонатан опустился вниз вобрать член Эвана в свой рот, и Эван со стоном выгнулся на кровати, продавливая затылком скрипучий матрац, расставляя ноги шире для Джонатана. Это было так хорошо и так безбожно давно. Прошли годы, столетия, так? Господи. Эван не намеревался сдерживаться и громко стонал, давая Джонатану понять, как хорошо он вынуждал Эвана себя чувствовать. Он зажмурился, обуревая колючее прикосновение щетины к своему паху, и поплыл от забытого чувства кайфа.

Джонатан поднялся на локтях и зацепил зубами бледную кожу, а после твердые соски Эвана, надавливаясь своим громадным весом на дрожавшего под ним парня. Эвану хотелось прижаться каждой частичкой своего тела ко рту Джонатана. Он схватил его подбородок и потянул вверх на себя, оставляя грубый поцелуй. Джонатан с ухмылкой ответил ему, тяжело дыша над Эваном, голодно хватая его рот своим.

Эван перевернул Джонатана на спину, зная, что Джонатан позволял ему командовать собой лишь в предвкушении минета от Эвана. Джонатан стал намного сильнее со дня их последнего раза в постели, все накачанные мускулы в его теле напряглись под уверенно работающим ртом Эвана, с красных губ срывались ненасытные стоны. Эван ответно замычал, стараясь взять его глубже, работая языком вокруг мокрой головки Джонатана, руками сжимая его разведенные в стороны бедра, массируя ему ягодицы и бока. Ему нравилась торопливая рука Джонатана в своих волосах, слетавшие с языка грязные словечки, то, как Джонатан дергал бедрами всякий раз, когда Эван делал эту потрясающую штуку своим языком, его губы опухли и болели. Джонатан отодвинул Эвана от своего паха и потянул вверх, целуя его соленый рот.

— Никто не трахал тебя кроме меня, не так ли? — зарычал в поцелуй Джонатан, проводя пальцами по входу Эвана.

— Конечно, нет, — Эван посмотрел на него, часто дыша между словами. — Ты же знаешь, я твой.

— Именно, — ответил Джонатан, хотя, судя по удивленному прищуру, для него это было новостью. Он снова поцеловал Эвана, сразу входя в него тремя пальцами. — Уже открыт, я вижу. 

Эван улыбнулся Джонатану и потянулся поцеловать его в губы. Джонатан без ненужной подготовки придвинулся к его анусу головкой члена и начал медленно двигать бедрами, скомкав ладонями простыню. Они были в поту, двигаясь в свободном такте навстречу друг другу, словно никогда не разлучались; локти Джонатана возле ушей Эвана, его поцелуи влажные и глубокие, и Эвану правда казалось, что он скоро утонет. Ему хотелось утонуть, исчезнуть в чувстве тягучего оргазма, провести языком вдоль всего тела Джонатана, ведь как же хорошо было чувствовать его горячую плоть в себе, видеть его сверху, стонущего, по-свойски пожирающего Эвана своими темными глазами, словно Эван принадлежал только ему, ему, ему, ему.

— Посмотри на себя, — выдохнул Джонатан, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Покраснел, как девка, — он глубоко поцеловал Эвана в губы, удобнее подхватив руками его бедра, набирая более быстрый темп. — Краснеешь нахуй, веснушки видно.

Он лизнул губы Эвана, задев кончиком языка его зубы, не прекращая стонать и глубже входить в него, задевая с каждым толчком его простату. Эван спрятал свое мокрое, обдолбанное лицо в изгибе шеи Джонатана, царапая ногтями ему спину, удерживая над собой.

Лучше быть не может.

***

Джонатан вздохнул и позволил Эвану мягко провести рукой вдоль своих отросших волос, свисавших потной копной вокруг лица Эвана. Джонатан поднял свою голову, пара черных прядей упала ему на лицо. Он был определенно не здесь, его глаза сомкнуты, а щека прижата к улыбающемуся лицу Эвана. Джонатан все еще не вышел из Эвана.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Джонатан, устало и потрясенно.

— Точно, — согласился Эван и прижался губами к виску Джонатана. Джонатан повернул голову и наклонился лизнуть наливавшийся кровью синяк на ключице Эвана. Эван запрокинул голову назад, прикрыл глаза и расслабил плечи. Джонатан двинул бедрами, вынуждая Эвана выдать тихий стон. Он и без того был заполнен, сперма Джонатана стекала вниз по его ягодице, а задница была приятно растянута после секса. 

— Ты блядски красивый, — буркнул Джонатан, проводя языком вдоль шеи Эвана к челюсти. Он сказал это раздраженно, но Эван все равно принял комплимент, лениво улыбаясь до тех пор, пока Джонатан не накрыл его рот своим, целуя с нежностью, списать которую можно было лишь на усталость. Они долгое время лежали на кровати, и Эван вообразил себе, что они снова оказались под столиком для пикника, и зеленые листья яблони шелестели подобно музыке по ветру.

— Тебе нужно постричься, — разлепив веки, сказал Эван. Он заправил одну из прядей Джонатану за ухо, но та снова упала ему на лицо. Джонатан ухмыльнулся в ответ, но это была жалкая попытка повторить его привычный самодовольный вид. Его глаза застыли на лице Эвана, и тот знал, что Джонатан думал о сказанных им ранее словах, что это был их последний раз. Джонатан все еще не вышел.

— Не давай кому-либо трахать тебя в колледже, — серьезно сказал Джонатан, между его бровей появилась морщинка. — Не давай всяким ебланам помыкать тобой. И не носи свою блядскую футболку с Черепашками-ниндзя.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Эван. — Хотя сейчас это наверняка было бы круто. Ностальгия, самоирония, все такое.

— Тебе не стать крутым, — сказал Джонатан, улыбаясь более открыто. — Ты всегда будешь моим дураком.

— Тогда лучше тебе поехать со мной, — уверенно сказал Эван; его сердце забилось чаще. — Оградить от крутых ребят, чтобы они не избили меня на игровой площадке. Или типа того.

Джонатан фыркнул и слез с Эвана. Он порылся в ящике для нижнего белья и выругался, когда обнаружил пустую пачку от сигарет, резко швыряя её вдоль комнаты. Эван перевернулся на бок и смотрел на Джонатана, задумчиво уставившегося в потолок. Одна его рука лежала за головой, а уголки губ слегка подергивались, словно ему хотелось что-то сказать.

— Я серьезно, — наконец-то сказал Эван. Он приподнялся на локте, а другую руку положил Джонатану на живот, дурея от ощущения крепких мышц под своими пальцами. — У тебя осталась какая-нибудь заначка с работы?

— Немного, — ответил Джонатан. Он почесал локоть. — Но это хуйня какая-то. Я не могу перелететь через всю, блядь, страну лишь потому, что у нас был хороший секс в память о былых временах.

— Не будь сволочью, — сказал Эван. Он прикоснулся к подбородку Джонатана и повернул его голову к себе. — Пожалуйста? Тебе не хочется уехать от отца?

— Конечно, хочется. Но…

— Но что? Я поговорил с парнем, который будет моим сожителем, он из Огайо. Он сказал, что не сможет приехать до понедельника, у него соревнование по бейсболу, вроде. Это даст тебе почти три дня на то, чтобы найти квартиру. И ты можешь ночевать в моей комнате, пока будешь искать.

— Господи, — устало промычал Джонатан, проводя ладонью вдоль своего лица. — Ты безумец. Ты думаешь, что они просто возьмут и впустят меня в общежитие ко всем остальным чистеньким вундеркиндам?

— Мы можем сделать из тебя чистенького вундеркинда, на время, — улыбнулся Эван, касаясь подушечками пальцев щетины Джонатана. — Веришь или нет, но эти парни тоже ходят с эспаньолками и волосами до лопаток.

Джонатан насмешливо поднял бровь и снова уставился в потолок, его рот подрагивал. Эван поцеловал его закрытые губы и провел по ним языком, без препятствий проталкиваясь внутрь.

— Езжай со мной, — выдохнул Эван и поцеловал его снова. — Пожалуйста? — он внезапно вспомнил о спрятанной в коробке с вещами игрушке Супер Саяна, и причине, по которой он хотел взять её с собой. — Я хочу привезти с собой что-то из дома, что-то, что я люблю.

Джонатан мгновенно уставился на Эвана, выглядя так, словно его только что ударили по лицу. Секундный шок сошел с его лица, а сердце Эвана без устали выпрыгивало из груди. Он никогда не мог в полной мере смириться с идеей поездки через всю страну в одиночестве, а теперь он видел Джонатана рядом с собой на пассажирском сидении, с опущенным окном и сигаретой в руке. 

— Пожалуйста? — попросил Эван снова, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Джонатана. Он не хотел совершать те же ошибки, что допустила его мать в молодости, но он не мог продолжать жить жизнью прошлого года. Часть его сознания доверяла Джонатану и верила, что он никогда не причинит ему боль. Поэтому он еще ребенком поддавался на все его провокации и продолжал играть; ему нравилось быть доведенным до грани, чтобы пульс стучал в висках, дыхание сбивалось ко всем чертям, а потом, на самой высшей октаве мальчишеского крика, — свобода. За этим он возвращался каждый день.

— Неужели ты впрямь настолько сильно во мне нуждаешься? — спросил Джонатан.

— Ага, — кивнул Эван. Он закрыл глаза и положил свою голову Джонатану на грудь, внутренняя паника сжигала его изнутри, и тут же испарялась, стоило Джонатану запустить свою руку в его волосы. — Нужен, чтобы вывернуть мою футболку наизнанку. Показать сайты для скачивания порнухи. Все такое.

Джонатан рассмеялся, и Эван мог слышать облегчение в его смехе. Желтые занавески оставались в том же положении, в котором Джонатан их оставил, и тонкий луч солнечного света освещал комнату, желтым шрамом падая вдоль груди Джонатана и плеча Эвана. Джонатан прочистил горло.

— Тогда ладно.


End file.
